


夏日将尽

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children of Characters, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 男男生子下的剧情发展，孩子原创，不是克雷登斯





	1. 引子：birthday

一开始只是厌食。

阿不思没怎么在意这个，他能在意的也剩不下什么了。阿利安娜葬礼当晚他和阿不福思呆在各自的房间里，弟弟的哭声隔着墙隐隐传来。阿不思坐在地板上，鼻梁下的血还没擦，昨天晚上到现在发生的一切就像是一场疯狂而恐怖的梦境，促不及防，且他毫无招架之力。刚刚过去的那两个月里所有的美好还历历在目，那个人带给他他所渴望的一切，然后转身把他所拥有的一并毁灭，走得干净利落。 

阿不福思是对的，只有他这个自诩聪明的傻子看不懂。 

阿不思在地板上坐了一夜，像是能这样就坐到时间的尽头。 

阿不福思最终还是从霍格沃茨肄业了，山羊小子赶着他的羊离开了昔日的家，他在猪头酒吧找到了一份酒保的工作，阿不思好不容易在酒吧门口堵住他，劝他至少读完剩下的两年，这次少年甚至没跟他争吵，只是当着他的面摔上酒吧的门。 

于是不吃也没什么关系，家里空荡荡的，没有人咆哮着催他做饭，也没有人在厨房外怯怯地探出半个脑袋看着他的背影。 

而他也是真的什么都吃不下。

进入深秋的时候他开始干呕，集中在早晚，也有可能出现在他刚刚咽下一块柠檬雪宝的下一秒。 

阿不思以为是最近几个月来饮食不规律导致的。他看着水池里刚刚吐出来的东西，胃里没有东西，吐出来全是水，到最后甚至是绿色的，看来他是把胆汁都反出来了。 十八岁的青年抬头看向镜子里的人，三个月里他瘦得两颊都要陷下去，眼底带着青黑，脸上尽是苍白，嘴唇发青。从前那个意气风发的霍格沃茨级长似乎已经是上辈子的事。 

不，不该是这样。他握紧了拳头。接着他从那天开始重新按时做好三餐，不管自己有多少胃口，甚至只是机械地把食物吞下去。 

他总得过下去。 

阿不福思仍然拒绝见他。阿不思一天大部分时间仍旧呆在阁楼里，他恢复了与炼金大师的通信，却不像之前那样为每一封信翘首以盼，他整理那些关于变形术的资料，写好稿子把它们发到各个编辑部。霍格沃茨不会聘请刚毕业的学生，但布莱克校长已经承诺为他留出变形术教授的位置，在两年后道森教授退休时。当人开始忙碌起来，就没有太多心思和精力去心碎，这一点确实没错。而另一方面，这些痛苦也不会随着忙碌而真正消散，他们会在每个你放松的时刻如同幽灵般出现，并迅速占据整颗疲惫的心。 

所以当春天来临的时候，阿不思察觉到脑海里那个稚嫩而微弱的意识和自己一天天大起来的肚子，才发现已经来不及了。 

他没想到那个古老的黑魔法真的会生效，他们第二次的时候他在意识快要被弄得涣散时同意了盖勒特的要求，在他身上动作的人完成了最后的一步，然后提心吊胆的半个月过去，什么都没有发生。当时的自己算是松了一口气，而盖勒特却不太高兴，他把那卷古籍丢掉了——为那上面全是谎言，没有保存的必要。 

从去年八月算起，已经是第六个月了。阿不思看着自己的小腹，不知道这对自己而言算是什么，罪证吗？他又在房间的地板上坐了一晚，没有人能回答他，也没有人能帮助他。 

而那个小小的意识就呆在那里，如果他不去认真感觉根本发现不了她。是的，她，一个小女孩，性子很安静，但对周围的一切又充满了好奇，却像是知道阿不思的情绪一样，所以从不刻意显示自己的存在，大多数时候都缩成一团。阿不思尝试着用自己的意识碰碰她，几乎是在一瞬间收到了回应，小姑娘有点怯怯地抱住了他，动作很轻，如果他想挣脱出来根本不用花半点力气，与这些一起传递来的，还有无条件的爱与深深的依赖。 

太阳升起来的时候他起身给阿不福思写了一封信，弟弟在中午前到达了门口，冲进厨房看到他的一瞬间整个人僵在了原地，表情看起来能把他哥哥的鼻梁打断第二次。

“我要杀了他！”阿不福思眼睛瞪得血红，“我要杀了他！！别告诉我你才发现这个，英明神武的阿不思邓布利多，现在才发现这个！！！”

“事实上的确如此。”阿不思把土豆乘进碗里。阿不福思气得整个人浑身发抖，眼睛死死地盯着他的肚子，似乎这样就能让他的小腹恢复平坦的模样。

“所以呢？！你写一封信告诉我你像个女人一样怀孕了，你想说明什么？！不要指望我会帮那个魔鬼养他的孩子！！！” 

“我只是觉得我不应该隐瞒你，阿不福思。既然我已经决定了，而你是我唯一的亲人。”阿不思感觉到脑海里那个的稚嫩的意识不安地动了动，他用意识抱住了她，让他的小女孩放心。

“是啊！你已经决定了！所以等到夏天之后，所有人都会知道邓布利多的家里凭空多出了一个孩子！再到明年夏天，所有人都能明白这是怎么回事了！！”阿不福思朝他咆哮，而兄长只是抚上了肚子：“不，他们不会。” 

“我会在夏天之后离开这里。” 

之后阿不福思会每周回家两次，指责所有的东西，对阿不思做的每一件事讽刺咆哮，阿不思有时能随他去，有时却会控制不住一样叫他住嘴。他出门的时候越来越少，因为他还没有研究过这种情况下对身体特定部位施展变形术会不会有什么影响。好在邓布利多一家本就深居简出，没有引起山谷中其他人的注意。

阿不思把去年夏天里所有的手稿整理完毕，连同照片一并锁进了箱子深处。那些研究成果无疑是丰厚的，但羊皮纸上的另一种笔迹就像是一把利剑，尤其在他目前的特殊情况下更显得触目惊心。肚子里的小家伙感受到了他的情绪，跟着一起难过了起来，在意识里试探着伸出手试图握住他的，像是在安慰他。

然而就像是梅林在惩罚他一样。 

四月底的某天下午，阿不福思被猪头酒吧里凭空出现的福克斯吓了一跳，那只凤凰从没那么着急过，不由分说带着山羊小子瞬移回了山谷的家中。 

阿不福思在到达的一瞬间被眼前的景象激得浑身冰凉。阿不思倒在血泊里，他应该是在下楼时踩空的。十九岁的青年显得比他镇定得多，指挥弟弟把自己抱回房间，叮嘱他在屋子各处施静音咒，说到这里他终于支撑不住昏过去。阿不福思满手都是哥哥的血，床上那个奄奄一息的人让他想起去年夏天结束时倒下的阿利安娜，他的小妹妹闭上了眼，从此再没醒过来。 

山羊小子从来没把静音咒施展得这么好过，阿不思这个样子撑不到圣芒戈，他冲出家门，用平生最快地速度到达巴希达巴沙特的门前，妇人被浑身是血的少年吓坏了，问他出了什么事，棕发少年崩溃得拉着她的手臂：“夫人，求求您，我真的不知道还能找谁啦！” 

等到两人再次回到房间里，巴沙特夫人的嗓子里发出了一声尖叫，像是有人掐住了她的脖子，她的阅历让她在瞬间明白发生了些什么。妇人很快冷静下来，转过身对着少年交代：热水、毛巾、剪刀，静音咒。

“阿不思只能靠我们了，冷静下来，守好屋子。”巴沙特眼里噙着泪水，眼神坚定。 

接下来的这个夜晚大概是阿不福思这一辈子最长的一夜。他在屋子各处施以密密麻麻的静音咒和防侵略咒语，最后攥紧了自己的魔杖缩在哥哥的房间门口，背靠着门坐着。 

他从没听到过阿不思发出过那样的惨叫，以前没有，以后大概也不会有了。男孩不断地将那些被哥哥的尖叫所破开的静音防御补上，到最后已经是机械地完成着一切，但他一次都没手抖过。阿不福思没注意到自己早已泪流满面，他从来没像现在这样这么恨过一个人，这个人像一场风暴在去年夏天席卷了他的家，夺走了他妹妹的生命，也毁了他哥哥本该平静的一生。 

等到太阳再次升起的时候，婴儿的哭声终于从房间里传来，阿不福思跟着新生儿的啼哭，终于嚎啕出声。

阿不思在傍晚时分醒来，一个小小的襁褓放在他枕边，他忍着剧痛微微起身，看着那个被棉布包裹得严严实实的小家伙。她皱巴巴的，身上带着些早产儿会有的青紫，比一般的婴儿小了一圈。 

阿不思把她抱起来，小家伙正安稳睡着，他的女儿在梦中吧唧着嘴，吐出一个口水泡泡。 

窗外山谷里最后的花谢了，夏天又要到了。

“verano（夏天）。”


	2. 一

“或许你该试试这根，十二英寸，苹果木凤凰尾羽。”奥利凡徳先生从木架上取出第四根魔杖，薇拉诺感觉他似乎越来越兴奋了，与之对比的是她越来越心慌，单子上的东西只差这个了，同时也是她最期待的一样，虽然在家里她也用过爸爸的魔杖，但那总是不一样的。

然后她成功地用那根苹果木毁掉了奥利凡徳先生的三排架子，魔杖盒子掉了一地。

“不，不，还是不对。挑剔的客人，跟你父亲当年一样，不是吗？”奥利凡徳先生爬上了另一架木梯，“但总是不一样的，我上次听说有些欧洲大陆的人以为魔杖也应该家传，父亲用什么，子女也应该用什么，梅林保佑他们最好别这么做。啊，找到了，试试这个孩子，柏树，十一英寸，独角兽毛。”

薇拉诺握住那根魔杖，在手指接触到它的那一瞬间便感觉到有什么不一样了，接着她抖了抖手腕，奥利凡徳先生手中的魔杖盒子变成了一束郁金香。 “就是它了！”奥利凡徳先生似乎比她自己还要高兴。薇拉诺付了钱，礼貌地跟对方道了谢，走出了奥利凡徳魔杖店。女孩看着自己手中的新魔杖，解下系着一头红发的发带再次抖了抖手腕，发带变成了一束玫瑰。

周围不免传来些惊叹声，似乎还夹杂着些别的什么声音，毕竟一个还没正式入学的小姑娘能有如此熟练的变形魔法，的确是件令人惊叹的事。薇拉诺在有人上来搭话之前赶紧抱着自己的那堆东西走出了人们的视线，她还得回去赶在爸爸之前准备晚饭，不然后果会十分难以想象。

梅林啊，他一定是忘了我还在换牙。薇拉诺一边想着，一边加快了步伐。然而当飞路粉把她带回自家的壁炉时，她还是不得不惊恐地发现爸爸已经在厨房忙活起来了。 “还是我来吧爸爸。”薇拉诺放下那些包裹匆匆迎上去，眼睛不住地往糖罐的方向飘去。男人闻言转过身，他平时披在身后的柔软长发此时被束成一个高马尾，发梢跟着他的动作扬起来，语气里颇有点受伤：“你该相信自己父亲的厨艺，哪怕就一次亲爱的。” 

“上次圣诞节你也是这么说的，然后我们在圣诞节的半夜赶到圣芒戈去拔掉我那颗蛀牙。”系好围裙的薇拉诺丝毫没有被男人打动，“终身难忘，爸爸。”

阿不思举起双手表示投降，让女儿占领了灶台前的位置，薇拉诺挽起袖子继续洗盆子里的那几个西红柿，虽然阿不思的家政魔法非常高超，但两人一致认为麻瓜的烹饪方法更有趣味，对薇拉诺而言这也能防止阿不思在汤和馅饼里放过多的糖。

两人的话题转移到小姑娘今天在对角巷的见闻，扫把出了光轮1911，据说稳定性更强了，阿不思实验常用的那种魔药材料涨到了三加隆一盎司，照相馆的价位倒是又下降了不少，因为现在拥有魔法相机的巫师家庭越来越多了，而薇拉诺在偷偷考虑想办法弄一台来。

“爸爸？”薇拉诺看了一眼晃神的阿不思，这可不常见：“我的魔杖是柏树的，十一英寸，独角兽毛。” “我想晚饭后你应该不介意让我欣赏一下。”“当然！”

这是1911年的夏天，与麻瓜世界里日渐紧张的气氛不同，巫师世界里的人们按部就班地进行每一天，对于早已自学完三年级课程的薇拉诺而言，目前最让她担心的事无非是被分到斯莱特林，然而直到整个夏天过去，阿不思也没有告诉她学校到底是怎么分院的，她甚至在开学的前一天跑到了猪头酒吧，可这次连阿不福思都抗住了她的撒娇大法，最后凶巴巴地叫她去帮忙擦桌子，女孩子对着叔叔的背影悄悄做了个鬼脸，帮忙打扫后爬上楼去看阿利安娜，用自己新得的魔杖变出了一串互相追逐的小星星，逗得画中的女孩咯咯直笑，最后被阿不福思抓住衣领丢进了壁炉里。

“我圣诞节的时候回来看你阿不福思，我要吃你做的羊奶布丁！”“圣诞节酒吧关门！也没有羊奶布丁！”

阿不福思看着小侄女从壁炉里消失，已经是晚上九点，整个猪头酒吧静悄悄的，阿利安娜画像前的那串小星星还在互相追逐，画中的女孩伸出手，似乎想要触碰那些虚无的星辰。

“真不知道她像谁是不是，安娜。”星星们消失了，阿利安娜看着哥哥脸上露出一丝茫然，阿不福思只是挥了挥自己的魔杖，再次变出了一串星辰。

第二天的天气很好，对于近几年来空气质量越来越糟糕的伦敦来说简直是件可以登上预言家日报头版的奇闻了。国王十字火车站九又四分之三站台上站满了学生和家长，薇拉诺跟在阿不思身后，在有人跟阿不思打招呼后乖乖向人问好，同时接受各路人投射来的好奇目光，然后抓住空子尽量不动声色地打量周围的一切。所有的学生都要搭乘霍格沃茨特快前往学校，阿不思看着女儿找到位子坐好，女孩从车厢的窗口伸出脑袋可怜巴巴地看着他，试图在最后一刻套出答案：“爸爸你看，再过几个小时我就能知道到底是怎么分院的了，提前几个小时告诉我也没差的。”阿不思朝女儿眨眨眼：“那么我们就把这个惊喜放到几个小时后好吗？我保证你不会失望的。”小姑娘泄气地翻了个白眼，阿不思此时却露出一丝担忧：“亲爱的，如果在学校里有什么事，记得要随时告诉我好吗。”“我们讨论过了这个了不是吗爸爸。”薇拉诺朝他露出了一个一切放心的笑，“不要滥用教师职权啊，邓布利多教授。”阿不思还想再说些什么，而火车的汽笛声已经响起来了，他只好跟着其他家长一样朝着火车挥挥手，看着那辆载着自己孩子的火车消失在视野里。

现在他得马上赶回学校了，阿不思从没像现在一样庆幸自己是在学校里任职，这代表着无论发生什么情况，他至少能第一时间赶到女儿身边。虽然他太清楚，一旦薇拉诺正式开始了在霍格沃茨的学习生活，她的存在和信息暴露给那个人就只是时间问题而已，而自己所能做的只是尽量使这一天晚一点到来。

另一边火车上的薇拉诺正在研究那本从家里偷偷带来的《标准魔咒四级》，她所在的车厢目前还没有其他人（于是在这个时候换好了她的新袍子），小吃车推过来的时候她买了一盒多味比比豆，第一颗是牙膏味，她纠结了很久还是不知道该不该咽下去。

直到一个黑色的脑袋从推拉门外探进来，来人眨着一双蓝眼睛：“请问我可以坐这里吗？”薇拉诺觉得恐怕很少能有人拒绝这样一个漂亮的女孩子的请求：“当然，请吧。”

她注意到对方也是一年级，袍子上像其他学生一样绣着名字，然后心中惊讶地发现这是一个布莱克。 “还没自我介绍，我是玛格丽特布莱克。”黑发女孩朝她微笑，薇拉诺点点头：“薇拉诺邓布利多，我也是一年级，很高兴认识你。”

“邓布利多？”女孩惊讶地微微睁大眼睛，“邓布利多教授是你父亲？我是说，我爸爸经常提起邓布利多教授是个很厉害的人，他是《每日变形》专栏的忠实读者。” “谢谢啦。”薇拉诺朝对方公式性微笑，“不过我倒是挺头疼他太厉害这个问题的，毕竟这样就相当于失去了一切得不到O的借口了。”女孩被她这句话逗笑了：“我完全理解这种烦恼。”薇拉诺闻言眨眨眼，想起了现任霍格沃茨校长菲尼亚斯布莱克，眼前的女孩大概是他孙辈中的一位，有那样一位校长祖父对任何人来说应该都是种不小的压力。

当两个小姑娘交换关于多味比比豆的见解时又一个红发姑娘出现在门口，波特家的贝蒂是个相当会聊天的活泼孩子，气氛在她来之后明显活跃了不少。

三个孩子在车厢里度过了相当愉快的几个小时，直到暮色降临，火车停靠在一个又黑又小的站台上，女孩子们把行李留在火车上，下车后便听到一个尖锐的声音高喊着：“一年级新生，一年级新生跟我走！”薇拉诺觉得自己的耳朵被刺得有点难受，从旁边玛格丽特布莱克和贝蒂波特的脸色来看，她们所想的应该跟自己差不多。

所有的新生跟着那位声音尖锐的粗眉毛老人穿过树林中的小路再登上小船，薇拉诺和玛格丽特以及贝蒂还有一个看起来有些冒失的女孩一艘，这姑娘匆匆忙忙的，手上拿着本厚厚的书——看起来是某一本课本，袍子也湿了一半，简隆巴顿对着船上的另外三人做了个简短的自我介绍，并在从黑湖到城堡这一段短短的时间里迅速跟贝蒂波特打成了一片。

薇拉诺却没有太多心思聊天了，再过不了半个小时她就得面对自己分院的结果，这让她直到严肃的罗斯教授叫他们所有人排成一排穿过门厅直达餐厅的整个过程中都能听到自己的心跳声。

餐厅里四张长桌旁坐着四个学院的学生们，长桌上方漂浮着数不清的蜡烛，再往上是跟室外天气一样的天空，阿不思坐在教师席里，朝她眨了眨眼，薇拉诺这才微微舒了一口气，不得不说，爸爸在这里的这个事实会让她感觉好得多。 接着罗斯教授将一只四角凳放在新生们面前，然后在上面放了一顶破破烂烂的巫师帽。薇拉诺盯着那只帽子，想起了爸爸曾说过的“惊喜的方式”，一个猜测逐渐在脑海中形成，但这也太离谱了，然而就像她所担心的那样，这帽子开口了。

“你也许觉得我不算漂亮，但千万不要以貌取人，如果你们能找到比我更漂亮的帽子，我可以把自己吃掉。

你们可以让你们的圆顶礼帽乌黑油亮，让你们的高顶丝帽光滑挺括，我可是霍格沃茨测试用的魔帽，自然比你们的帽子高超出众。

你们的头脑里隐藏的任何念头，都躲不过魔帽的金睛火眼，戴上它试一下吧，我会告诉你们，你们应该分到哪一所学院。

你也许属于格兰芬多，那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢，他们的胆识、气魄和豪爽，使格兰芬多出类拔萃；

你也许属于赫奇帕奇，那里的人正直忠诚，赫奇帕奇的学子们坚韧诚实，不畏惧艰辛的劳动；

如果你头脑精明，或许会进智慧的拉文克劳，那些睿智博学的人，总会在那里遇见他们的同道；

也许你会进斯莱特林，也许你会在这里交上真诚的朋友，但那些狡诈阴险之辈却会不惜一切手段，去达到他们的目的。

来戴上我吧！不必害怕！千万不要惊慌失措！在我手里你绝对安全，因为我是一顶会思想的魔帽！” 魔帽的歌声刚落，全场掌声雷动，帽子朝着四周行礼致意，接着面对着新生们，不动了。

所以让我提心吊胆了一个夏天，然后答案是一顶帽子？！薇拉诺看了一眼席间的阿不思，对方露出了个调皮的笑容。女孩突然觉得他和阿不福思是对的，就算他们告诉她关于分院的事实，自己也一定不会相信。

罗斯教授手中拿着一卷羊皮纸，每念到一个学生的名字之后那个孩子便走上前，坐在那张四角凳上戴上那顶分院帽，接着那顶帽子便会开口念出一个学院的名字。简隆巴顿和贝蒂波特在她前面，她俩都进了格兰芬多，贝蒂在取下帽子后给她一个鼓励的笑容，薇拉诺朝她微微点头致意。  
但当罗斯教授念出“薇拉诺▪阿德莱德▪邓布利多”的时候，她还是感觉自己的心脏都要跳出来了。同时她也看到，校长席上的那位老先生对着她露出了一丝难以言喻的笑。接着更多压低了声音的讨论传入耳朵。“邓布利多？她是邓布利多教授的女儿吗？”“可教授看起来连三十岁都不到，怎么会有这么大的女儿？”“邓布利多家的私生女，纯血家庭的巫师都知道，谁知道她的母亲是谁呢？说不定是个麻瓜。”“看不出来啊，不过她母亲一定长得不怎么样，不然邓布利多教授那么英俊的一个人，怎么会有相貌这么平凡的女儿。”  
薇拉诺知道阿不思在看着她，也知道有不少人都在看着她，等她的反应。女孩在心里舒了一口气，想起在车站时跟爸爸的对话，我们已经讨论过这个问题了。  
女孩稳稳当当地坐在那张四角凳上，戴上了那顶分院帽。  
“恩，有意思。”薇拉诺听到一个细微的声音在耳边响起，“非常，非常有意思。老实说你几乎天生属于斯莱特林，不过——不要激动姑娘，不过你有自己的选择不是吗？相信并且坚持的自己所思所想，愿你这份勇气和坚定能常伴与你——格兰芬多！”  
她听到帽子喊出了那个名字，一时还有点恍惚，然而在旁人看来她只是安静地起身把帽子交还给罗斯教授，走向格兰芬多的长桌，朝着正在鼓掌的贝蒂和简微笑。待她在贝蒂身旁坐定才把目光投向了教师席的阿不思，对方给了她一个鼓励的眼神，她朝爸爸招了招手。  
天生属于斯莱特林。可就她所知道的，爸爸和阿不福思以及已经去世的祖父祖母都是格兰芬多。分院帽为什么会这么说呢。她望向四角凳的方向，心想也许那位“另一个给了她生命的人”是个斯莱特林。  
或许她可以在图书馆里找到学生记档一类的东西，1899年前毕业的斯莱特林学生，当然毕业十年以上就太超过了，这一点她还能自诩对阿不思有所了解，更小的也不太可能，因为那样的话阿不思就不可能被学校聘请了。  
“玛格丽特▪戴安娜▪布莱克。”直到罗斯教授念到这个名字时，薇拉诺的注意力才回到餐厅里，同时注意到整个大厅里静得像是有人在这里施了一个强力无声咒。薇拉诺看着玛格丽特走向四角凳，戴上了那顶分院帽。她下意识看向了布莱克校长，却发现这位老人的表情像是刚刚吞下了一把耳屎味的多味比比豆，他专注地盯着自己面前的酒杯，似乎连一个多余的眼神都懒得施舍给四角凳上的女孩。  
薇拉诺突然想起了火车上玛格丽特的那句“我完全理解这种烦恼”。她微微侧过头在贝蒂耳边压低了声音：“布莱克校长看起来对玛格丽特不太认同。”  
“那是当然的。”贝蒂也压低了声音，“玛格丽特的父亲是布莱克校长的二儿子菲尼亚斯布莱克，据说当年因为公开表示支持麻瓜权利，被布莱克校长从家里除名了。我妈妈跟她妈妈是同学，她们都是格兰芬多的。而且玛格丽特似乎还是布莱克校长孙辈里最年长的一个。”  
薇拉诺的心情一瞬间变得复杂起来，与此同时分院帽也得出了答案——格兰芬多。女孩敢发誓，如果不是台下还有这么多的学生，布莱克校长一定会把那个高脚酒杯捏碎。而她也不知是怎么，几乎想都没想就鼓起了掌，接着贝蒂和简也加入了她。  
玛格丽特在她们三人的掌声中走到了格兰芬多的长桌旁，坐到了薇拉诺的旁边，女孩在她落座的一瞬间听到了一声微不可闻的“谢谢”。薇拉诺只是调皮地眨了眨眼，那样子跟阿不思几乎一模一样。  
她们等着剩下的学生分院完毕，格兰芬多又得到了一个叫做罗伯特布朗的男孩，斯莱特林那边又分到了一个叫夏洛蒂马尔福的女孩子——薇拉诺不得不承认目前为止也只有这个女孩能在外貌上玛格丽特一较高下——和两个姓高尔的男孩，薇拉诺推测他们应该是堂兄弟，这两个家伙比同龄人明显都要高上一个头。拉文克劳多了三个有些腼腆的男孩，其中一个戴着跟阿不思一样的半月形眼镜，赫奇帕奇在之后得到了一个脸圆圆的亚籍姑娘，薇拉诺觉得她很可爱。  
所有的学生都被分院完毕，罗斯教授卷起了那张羊皮纸，拿起分院帽离开了。薇拉诺条件反射地看向自己面前的盘子，而几个高年级的男生却在此时翻了个白眼，嘀咕了一句：来了。  
“同学们，新的一学年又开始了。我很高兴能在其中看到很多充满活力的新面孔，尤其是那些拥有优雅礼节和适当行为的孩子们。”他微微向斯莱特林的长桌致意，“我希望每个学生都能在新的一年里有更多的收获，霍格沃茨是一座历史悠久的富有内涵的美丽的学校，在你们所坐着的地方曾经也坐着许多伟大的巫师，我希望你们也能以此为标杆，为霍格沃茨创造更多的荣耀。”布莱克校长用眼神扫过全场，薇拉诺肯定他停留在格兰芬多长桌上的时间不超过半秒，之后这位校长终于宣布开饭。  
薇拉诺心满意足地开始了她的晚餐，餐桌上的食物异常丰富，并且不用担心是否加了过多的糖。她迅速地消灭掉一份小羊排和一份炸土豆，当她把手伸向馅饼的时候连玛格丽特也不由得露出了惊讶的表情：“你不担心吗？我是说，那个看起来挺油的。”  
薇拉诺挑起一边的眉毛：“叫我薇拉诺就好。我饭量比较大，不过没有关系，爸爸说他当年也这样。”女孩说着，朝教师席上的阿不思招了下手，爸爸朝她举起了南瓜汁的杯子。  
“难以想象。”一边的简也朝着教师席间的阿不思看去，似乎想象不出这个俊秀的男人不断往嘴里塞进食物的样子。薇拉诺耸耸肩，心说那是因为这会儿摆在他面前的不是蜂蜜公爵的甜点。然而等到主食被撤下桌，甜品和小食被换上来之后，另外三个姑娘彻底相信了薇拉诺和邓布利多教授的血缘关系，同时开始思考邓布利多们是怎么做到在礼节丝毫不错的情况下如此迅速地解决食物的。  
“我们全家都是格兰芬多的，威廉在那边，他今年二年级。”贝蒂朝着不远处的一个男孩挥了挥手，薇拉诺能看出这兄妹俩面容上的相同之处，眼睛和嘴唇。威廉在看到她和玛格丽特的时候眼神似乎顿了顿，但还是跟她们挥了挥手，算是打招呼，“这个人吓唬了我一个夏天，说分院的方法由一人对战一条龙的结果判定。”一时间三个姑娘看向威廉的眼神都变得微妙起来。  
“我突然觉得我哥哥还好。”简补充道，薇拉诺注意到她拿着一本《标准咒语初级》，大概明白她得到了哪种版本的答案。同时一个五年级的男孩子叫了简一声，对着她做了个鬼脸，而简差点没直接把那本《标准咒语初级》朝男生的脑袋丢过去，还好被贝蒂及时按住。玛格丽特看着这对兄妹的互动有点哭笑不得：“所以这算是一种传统吗？我问了妈妈一个夏天。”女孩讲到这里的时候明显顿了一下，幸而三位听众的目光告诉她她们是真的想听下去的，黑发蓝眼姑娘才松了一口气一般补充道：“她只说是一种很特别的方式。”薇拉诺点点头表示赞同：“我猜是的，爸爸只说是会是一个惊喜。”她自动忽视了那些因为“爸爸”这个词而投来的探究目光。  
“所以现在我也要开始准备我的版本了吗？查尔斯还小，但是薇薇安还有两年就入学了。”贝蒂拿勺子来回戳着她盘子里的布丁，一边的玛格丽特似乎也开始了思考，薇拉诺一时被这场面逗笑了，她还没想过原来兄弟姐妹间还能这么相处。  
晚饭后布莱克又对禁林和在走廊上使用魔杖的问题上强调了一下，各学院的级长带着他们走向各个学院的宿舍，薇拉诺一路看着那些油画的人，并试着跟每一个画中人打招呼，这举动显然引起了不少学生的注意，薇拉诺毫不意外听到了些关于私生子之类的字眼，简瞪了那个三年级女生一眼，而贝蒂和玛格丽特则给了她一个安慰的眼神，薇拉诺只说了句“没事”，眼睛仍盯着那些油画，直到级长把他们带到胖夫人的画像面前。  
“口令。”妇人看起来有点困。  
“嗅嗅。”红发级长回答道，接着每个人从墙洞中爬了进去，女孩们走向了自己寝室，鉴于今年格兰芬多一共分到四个姑娘，结果显而易见。  
“虽然跟我想象的有点差距，但真的是很棒的一天，那些楼梯真的会随时变化。”贝蒂的声音已经有点模糊了，简则直接打起了小呼噜，听上去像只被挠了脖子的猫。薇拉诺躺在床上，脑子里又开始盘算起来怎么搞到霍格沃茨所有学生的记档，这时她突然听到了一个细微的声音在叫她，女孩将头探出红色的帷幔，看到了还没把帷幔放下的玛格丽特，女孩跪坐在自己的床上，眼神真诚：“谢谢你，今天一天都是。”  
“不客气，以后我们就是一个学院的同学啦。”薇拉诺朝她笑笑，“晚安。”  
“玛格丽特。”女孩也放下了帷幔，“晚安薇拉诺。”  
薇拉诺缩回她的小空间里，从枕头下摸出那根柏树魔杖，女孩朝着帷幔顶挥了挥魔杖，手腕翻出了几个复杂的花，接着帷幔顶上的星星们开始缓缓动了起来，接着像是真正的星辰一样开始一闪一闪，但是离餐厅上空的星空还是差了太多。  
没关系，薇拉诺把魔杖放回枕头下，拉好了被子闭上眼。一切才刚刚开始哪。


	3. 第二章

鉴于第二天的第一节课就是变形术，薇拉诺的感觉其实比同学们还要微妙。  
“不少人可能听你们的父母或者兄长说，变形术是一门很难的课程，但只要认真去领悟它并且多加练习，我相信每一个人都能在这门课上有不少收获。”邓布利多对着学生们微笑着，薇拉诺相信这些眼珠子都不眨的家伙们里有一半一定压根没听清楚阿不思究竟在说什么，简甚至偷偷凑过来压低声音道：“我真羡慕你薇拉诺，我哥哥说过邓布利多教授是整个学校里最好看也最厉害的教授。”  
那么他一定没告诉你还有一个最。薇拉诺看了一眼满脸崇拜的简，决定还是暂时不要打破她关于阿不思的美好设想，等到期末的时候她自然就能发现了。   
接下来阿不思为学生们示范了怎么将火柴变成一根针，重点强调了咒语重读的部分和手腕抖动的弧度，接着便让他们自由发挥。   
薇拉诺几乎在阿不思宣布的下一秒就完成了那根带着雕花的针，整个课堂因此静默了一秒，阿不思对着她露出了一个有些头疼的表情：“格兰芬多加五分。大家继续。”   
“天哪薇拉诺。”贝蒂眼珠子都要瞪出来了，“放过我们好吗？雕花？！”  
“所以期末会有一个A吗？”玛格丽特别有所指地朝她笑了笑，薇拉诺知道她是在说火车上的那个关于全O的话题，手腕一抖把那根针又变回了火柴。几个格兰芬多和拉文克劳的目光已经完全被吸引了过来，当他们注意到薇拉诺也在看他们时便立即转过头，对着他们面前的火柴如临大敌。   
到了下课的时候玛格丽特和另外两个拉文克劳的男生成功地让火柴发生了些变化，阿不思给那位变出已经无限接近针的男生加了一分，并对他表示了赞扬。  
“好吧，现在他们开始觉得因为你是邓布利多教授的女儿，所以擅长这个是应该的了。”简在下课之后一脸愤愤不平，“有本事自己也做到啊。”   
“我倒是觉得这点你可以完全放心。”玛格丽特温和的开口，“很快就会好了。”贝蒂在一边附和，表示完全相信玛格丽特的话。   
而事情的发展也正如他们所料，薇拉诺在魔药课上配出了一份跟教科书上形容得一模一样的治疗疥疮的药水，再次为格兰芬多赢得了加分，魔咒课上她让羽毛在空中飘了整整一节课，到草药课和天文课的时候，所有学生已经不会为教授那句“格兰芬多加分”而惊讶，当薇拉诺成为唯一一个不会在魔法史课上昏昏欲睡的学生时，周围的偏见声已经少了大半，剩下的基本集中在斯莱特林。  
越来越多格兰芬多的学长学姐们愿意在休息室里跟薇拉诺友好的交谈了，同样的情况在玛格丽特身上也有所改善，朋友们为此对她们表示了祝贺，而这两人又不得不从心底感谢贝蒂和简——为她们对旁人的那些解释。  
“不管怎么样，我傍上了你们俩，感觉未来几年的期末都再也不怕了。”简窝在被子里，嘴里嚼着一颗多味比比豆，她吃这个的运气一向很好，相比之下玛格丽特大概是跟这种糖有仇。  
贝蒂正在看一本魔药有关的书，目前来看这是她最有兴趣也做得最好的一门，这几次课上的表现她都仅次于薇拉诺，玛格丽特正在薇拉诺的指点下改进自己飘浮咒的施咒手势，整个女生寝室看起来极其和谐。  
“然而我觉得我的好日子快到头了。”薇拉诺看着那根被拿来作为训练使用的羽毛，此时它正稳稳地停在半空，玛格丽特进步的速度远超过她的想象。贝蒂从书里抬起眼，带着些疑惑开了口：“你说的是下午要上的那节课？”  
“我想是的。”薇拉诺朝她苦笑了一下，“我从来不被允许碰扫把一下，哪怕只是碰一下那种也不行。爸爸似乎认定了我一定会从上面掉下来。”  
“你会搞定这个的。”玛格丽特让羽毛落下来，“而且扫把没有你想象的那样难，首先你要相信它会把你安全地托到天上，然后要相信你自己。”贝蒂和简点了点头，难得在某件事上出现了薇拉诺比她们缺少经验的情况。 “好吧。”女孩深呼吸，努力让自己看起来不那么紧张：“所以，如果我真的掉下来，你们在笑完了以后记得给我个漂浮咒，我还不想摔得太惨。”   
然而到了下午的时候情况倒是比薇拉诺想象的好不少，教飞行课的韦斯莱教授是个很和气的人，他有着一头标准的韦斯莱红发，人很高大，眼睛里则透露出与他块头相反的机敏，贝蒂说他曾进入过国家队担任击球手，但因为某次比赛受了伤才不得已提早退役，薇拉诺看得出来这位教授对于飞行的确有着不一般的热爱，他的动员演讲也的确挺鼓舞人心的，薇拉诺看到斯莱特林那几个来自纯血家族的少爷小姐们眼里都露出了真实的向往和激动，这可不常见。   
第一个考验开始了，她的那把扫帚在她第十次喊出“起来”时乖乖跳进了她手里，只有玛格丽特和斯莱特林的一位高尔是一次成功的，简喊了两次，这让一些男孩子看起来十分挫败，鉴于大多数人的扫帚只是在微微颤动，而贝蒂似乎随时准备给这扫帚一脚，她那一把每次总是在她将将能握住它时又倒回地上，旁边有两个斯莱特林女生一脸看好戏地盯着这边，贝蒂急得额头都冒汗了，再次大喊一声“起来”，这次那把扫帚干脆彻底不动了。   
“嘿波特！你们家不是盛产魁地奇好手吗？怎么在你这不灵啊。”一个斯莱特林女生冲着贝蒂挑衅道，贝蒂扫了她一眼：“总比你那根跟死了似的，挪都不挪一下强。”那女生立即涨红了脸，她的朋友伊丽莎白劳伦斯立即上来帮腔：“你也没什么了不起的波特，看看你的扫帚，就像只发了疯的母鸡，只会不停地点地。”   
玛格丽特在简把扫帚丢到劳伦斯脸上之前走上前：“也许你在说这话之前应该先搞定自己的扫帚，鉴于它从刚才到现在都一直像是得了癫痫一样乱颤，如果等下在天上它还像只受惊的耗子一样乱扭，我想那对你来说一定会成为一种终身难忘的体验。”劳伦斯被这话哽得一时脸色极其难看，尖叫道：“你以为你是谁？！你以为你带着那个姓氏就能证明你有多高贵，你不过是一个弃子！你根本不配！”   
玛格丽特的脸色一下变得十分难看，几个格兰芬多的男生注意到了这里立即围了过来为自己学院的姑娘们助势，斯莱特林的男生们也聚拢过来，气氛一时剑拔弩张，韦斯莱教授在关键时刻走了过来：“鉴于这里还是课堂，我想你们也需要明白课堂依旧有课堂的纪律！” 

学生们不甘心地朝着对家瞪着眼，重新站成了两排。韦斯莱教授面对糟糕的氛围倒是一派轻松的样子：“义气之争解决不了根本问题，如果你们真的有那么多的活力，我希望你们中间有人将来能在魁地奇场上分出真正的高下，而不是在连扫帚都没拿稳的情况下拿些空话互相指责。” 这话的确起了不少的作用，韦斯莱教授没偏帮任何一方的态度某种意义上也赢得了学生们的认同，接下来的课程里两个学院内部明显更团结了，生怕对方学院的总体练习成果超过自己这边。  
格兰芬多这边玛格丽特和另一个叫雨果伊万斯的男孩飞得最好，他俩自动担任了为同学们指导的工作，贝蒂在扫帚升到空中后状态明显好了不少，能看出她的确曾经使用过扫帚，简有点跌跌撞撞的，但她飞得是最高的。薇拉诺从两脚离地之后整个人都是僵的，将扫帚升到十英尺后就坚持不肯再升高一点了。  
“勇敢点亲爱的，别辜负你的学院。”简在她身边绕圈，然而薇拉诺咬定青山不放松：“我觉得我还需要适应一下这个，我总觉得它会把我丢下去。”   
“你太紧张了，放松点薇拉诺。”玛格丽特飞到她身边，而女孩把扫帚杆握得更紧了，下课之前她终于在朋友们的鼓励下升到了二十英尺，贝蒂和简用了整个晚饭的时间嘲笑她，玛格丽特则是有些担心，因为薇拉诺直到第二天脸色都有点苍白。  
为此阿不思在课后还专门为她配了一剂定心剂，女孩总有点心有余悸，她真诚地感谢爸爸没有在她入学前让她接触扫帚：“我总觉得我会掉下来，就像是我真的掉下来过差点摔死似的。”阿不思只是拍拍她的肩叫她最近多注意休息。  
女孩乖巧地点点头准备回休息室，走到门口时却再次被阿不思叫住：“我听图书馆的怀特先生说你申请了去图书馆的资料整理工作，虽然我知道一年级的课程对你来说简单了一些，但是还是要注意休息。”   
“放心爸爸。”薇拉诺眨眨眼，“图书馆很有意思，我喜欢那里。”   
“我只是以为你会申请去魔药学的温莎教授那里处理魔药材料。毕竟在家里的时候你总是更喜欢看魔药学有关的书和实验。”  
“学校里有趣的藏书太多了，而且图书馆里也会有很多魔药的书不是吗？”阿不思闻言只是笑了笑，跟她道了晚安。   
眼看着女孩离开了变形术教授办公室，阿不思确认女儿已经走远了之后，才从抽屉里拿出那份写了一半的信，以目前的情况来看他不得不考虑重新回一封。  
阿不思把那张已经写了一半的羊皮纸丢进壁炉里，火苗顺着羊皮纸的边缘一路发黑卷曲着朝中间逼近。那封信的原本去向是德国的魏玛。一位在国际变形术交流会上认识的朋友在前天向他写信表达了对德国魔法界中不断出现某种声音的担忧，阿不思对于信中描写的那些口号和支持这些口号的巫师所进行的一系列活动十分忧虑，他清楚地知道这些事件背后的推手是谁，就目前来看这些声音还左右不了德国整个魔法界的风向，但阿不思知道只要肯给那人更多的时间，他就一定能做出令整个欧洲为之震颤的事情。  
回忆起他得到的最新的关于麻瓜世界中欧洲各国的情况，虽然说麻瓜的政治斗争一般不会过多影响巫师们的行动，但巴尔干地区内不断的冲突和日益增长的民族主义热潮的确使居住在这里的巫师也变得比其他地区更加敏感好斗。同理英国，一道海峡将这块土地与欧洲大陆分格开，在战火不易烧到这里的同时也使这里的人多少将高高挂起的心态根植于心，无论是大英帝国的政府或是英国魔法部。  
阿不思拿出一张新的羊皮纸在桌上铺开，明白这时候就算他将盖勒特和他当年的计划对两国魔法部合盘托出，估计也只会被那些整日盘算着如何获取更多的加隆和防止各地魔法生物叛乱的政客们当成一个学校老师荒谬而可笑的疯言疯语。  
但这并代表阿不思会就此放任，至少有一个人应该还愿意听一听他的观点。  
变形术教授办公室内只剩下羽毛笔划在羊皮纸上的“沙沙”声，桌上的烛光盈盈，三十岁的阿不思邓布利多在略显昏暗的暖黄色光源里看起来跟十八岁的那个并无太大差别。他在很快完成了那封信，交给了福克斯，凤凰低低地鸣了一声，用喙衔起那封信消失不见了。而她的主人则在这时铺开了另一张羊皮纸，显然对福克斯而言这会是一个忙碌的夜晚。  
今夜忙碌的不止是福克斯。  
年轻的格兰芬多在确认室友都已入睡之后掀开被子溜下了床。她在离开前不忘给枕头施了个变形咒把它幻化成了一个人形大小的布娃娃，至少在黑暗中看起来难以分清床上躺着的到底是不是床位的主人。  
薇拉诺的动作很轻，但当她钻出洞口时胖夫人还是醒了，女孩显得有点紧张，并及时地向她表达了歉意，胖夫人冲她摆摆手表示她并不在意：“我还以为你会在入学的第一个晚上就开始夜游，毕竟你父亲当年可没等那么久，他在当晚就跑出去，直到快天亮了才回来。而你叔叔每次动静大得简直能把这一面墙的画都吵醒，他们甚至讨论过要不要违背画像们的规则向校长告发他。”  
“看来我得替所有的邓布利多为打扰您的睡眠而向您致歉了。”女孩朝画像笑了笑，“不过爸爸当年总是一个人夜游吗？我以为他会有个同伴的。”  
“你爸爸像你这么大的时候可不像你这么爱交朋友，亲爱的。”胖夫人打了个呵欠，薇拉诺便不再打扰她，朝着自己的目标地点去了。  
她花了一个月的时间搞清楚巡夜各个老师的风格、排班时间和巡夜路径（只要是人就会有其规律）和图书馆档案馆部分的具体位置，幸运的是学生花名册并不是什么需要特别保管的珍贵书目或危险的黑魔法读物，只是数量过于庞大——毕竟霍格沃茨有九百多年的建校史——而那些名册排列得乱七八糟。  
薇拉诺用魔杖照过一条条书脊，名册以五年为一本，九百年就是一百八十多本，而她要的那本是1895到1900，而这几排架子上多是些陈旧的古籍，鲜有人翻阅，想到整理它们的就更少，女孩花了一个小时，感到自己的眼睛开始花了，于是放下魔杖熄掉光芒，准备休息两分钟再继续。然而当她刚刚将魔杖熄灭时，就听到了图书馆入口处传来人声，听上去有些匆忙。  
女孩立即屏住了呼吸，同时疑惑今天的怀特教授怎么突然想到要回图书馆巡视第二遍。而当声音越来越近时，薇拉诺却逐渐放下了心，两个同样跑出来夜游的学生，从声音听应该是高年级的。  
最好别是斯莱特林，她心想。两个学院的关系在布莱克校长严重偏心的情况下比历史上的任何一个时期都要紧张，而她的名声已经在整个学校里人尽皆知，万一对方为了让格兰芬多丢脸拼着自己扣分也要把她交给怀特教授，那就不好收拾了。

幸好的是这几排书架比较偏僻，藏起一年级的薇拉诺问题也不算大。女孩听出那是一男一女的声音，从方向上看他们是朝着禁书区去了，跟她这里还有不短的一段距离。而小狮子的好奇心却被挑起来，她一路贴着书架朝着禁书区的方向靠近，到刚刚能听清他们对话的位置就停下来。

“我们得快点，万一巡夜的教授发现就麻烦了。”男生压低了自己的声音，语气上听起来有些着急，但听起来还是软软的，显然他遇到了什么麻烦，但对于擅自进入禁书区寻找书籍这件事还是相当紧张。

“不用担心纽特。”女孩打断了他，“怀特教授这个时候应该还在塔楼那里转圈，至少要半个小时之后才会回到图书馆里，我负责这边，我记得那边的架子上也有一部分，你先去前面的架子上找找有没有。”

“好的，你注意小声一点。”男生朝更深处的书架走去，“我们得尽快，万一原材料不够还要去魔药教室那里一趟。”

“老天哪，温莎那个女人的教室？梅林保佑我千万不要。”女生压低了声音语气里带着些嫌恶，薇拉诺皱起了眉，那女生再次开口：“万一我们废了那么大功夫还是来不及了怎么纽特？”

“不会的。”男生的声音传来，但听得出他声音里也有着相同的担心。薇拉诺听到这里刚想走近一点，结果男生突然说了一声“找到了”，接着就是哗啦啦的翻书声，女生嘀咕了一句“快点吧，还要去一趟魔药教室。”两个高年级生将书放回了原处，接着跟来时一样急匆匆地离开了这里。

要不要跟上去看看？薇拉诺在心里考虑了几秒，也走到禁书区里，但光凭着声音的来源根本找不到他们刚刚看的是一本书，她记住了这几排书的大概位置，点亮魔杖之后发现这一排都是关于各种魔法生物的资料，但这些生物大多数都不属于友好的品种，薇拉诺看到有关于狼人和八眼蜘蛛的书籍，甚至有一本是教你如何用独角兽的血完成一种祭祀相关的黑魔法。

听那两位学生的口气来看，他们似乎遇到了什么突发状况要先到图书馆查询资料再到魔药教室偷取原材料制取药物。如果是哪个学生突发疾病，完全可以直接跟学院级长和教授汇报，为什么要在大半夜冒险跑到图书馆再去魔药教室这么麻烦？女孩看了眼窗口的方向，霍格沃茨的城堡外有一大片森林，阿不思曾说里面有不少魔法生物和神奇动物，但也在入学之前警告过她不要接近那里。

“事实上我认为那里应该被划为禁林，以大多数学生的能力水平，进入其中绝不是一个好的选择。”

薇拉诺最终还是悄悄溜回了自己的宿舍，怀特教授虽然还在塔楼附近巡视，但是那位黑魔法防御术的莱斯特兰奇先生却是快到了，她的幻身术还差的远，继续留在这里绝不是一个好的选择。

今天晚上并没有完成任务对薇拉诺来说还是有些挫败的，但好歹有了一次经验。女孩躺在床上，思考刚刚那两个人的讨论和他们寻找书籍的位置，可以判断这件事跟魔法生物或神奇动物有关，霍格沃茨没有相关课程，虽然爸爸会人鱼的语言，但她自己对魔法生物的了解远远不如变形术和魔药，这也跟市面上并没有什么成系统的魔法生物和神奇动物的书籍有关，其他的书里对它们的介绍又总是带着些故事性和传奇性的色彩，且在不同作者的笔下他们的特性又差异巨大，让人一时难以辨明虚实。

她相信那两个高年级的学生绝不是第一次潜入夜晚的禁书区，他们找书的针对性极强而且速度相当快，如果不是学生遭到魔法生物的攻击而受伤，难不成他们想要救治的是魔法生物本身？

头顶帷幔上的星辰仍然闪烁着，薇拉诺在图书馆里也不是没有学术上的收获，至少现在它们已经能够按照她的意愿排列成真正星图的大致模样，虽然并不完整，也没法像霍格沃茨的餐厅上空那般可随着真正的天空变幻，但事情总是一步一步来的。霍格沃茨值得她探索的东西还有太多，而她本身想要了解的东西也不少。

至少通过这个晚上她知道了不止她一个人会在图书馆干些不想让旁人知道的事，并且对方似乎也非常细心地跟做过跟自己类似的调查，所以进入图书馆的时候轻车熟路。

女孩打了个呵欠，在陷入睡眠之前迷迷糊糊地考虑关于幻身术的练习问题，这个魔法在追踪和反追踪上这可是太有必要了。

与此同时，千里之外的德国魏玛，一位正在出差的教授收到了一封信，他的友人在信中安抚了他对于本国魔法界内部变化的担忧，同时表示德姆斯特朗学院里出身的优秀学员众多，他们身为人师，只要在学校里引导好更多的学生，无论如今魔法界出现怎样的变化，未来总是会充满希望的。

德姆斯特朗的副校长约瑟夫克鲁姆读完信，沉默了一会儿，对停在他桌前的等待回复凤凰开口道：“替我谢谢邓布利多的提醒。”

鸟儿对着他鸣了一声，展开翅膀，接着消失了。

克鲁姆教授则看向玻璃柜子里那张德姆斯特朗学院颁给他的聘书，上面印着校董事会所有成员家族的族徽以及族长的签名。  
他的眼神停留在了“路德维希格林德沃”上。


	4. 第三章

路德维希格林德沃今日的行程跟往日没有太大分别，当然，这是在某位不速之客突然登门之前。

“上次见面时我还只是个助教，时间够快的老朋友。”约瑟夫克鲁姆站在他的书房里的书柜前，家养小精灵端来了茶和甜点，但德姆斯特朗的副校长看起来没有一点想要品尝的意思。他看着书柜里的一张照片，毕业照，上面的他和路德维希格林德沃身着火红的德姆斯特朗校服和厚厚的披风，彼此的脸上都还没有被岁月留下痕迹。

“而我那时不过是德国魔法部里一个小小的办公室人员，每天干得最多的事就是跑腿，或者为新人的结婚证书上盖章。”路德维希像是想起了刚刚毕业时的忙乱日子而笑出了声，他将一杯茶中加了些牛奶，指挥魔杖使其飞到老同学手边，又为自己的那杯茶里加了一颗糖，没有放牛奶。

“你还记得这个。”克鲁姆接住那杯茶呡了一口，“不愧是当了六年魔法部部长助理的人。” 

“只为老朋友。” 

两人同时喝了一口杯中的茶水。 “所以，你的魏玛之行如何，劳动德姆斯特朗副校长亲自出面，魔法部的人真是越来越会捡懒了。”格林德沃家族现任族长没有一般纯血家族族长高高在上的样子，或者按外界的评论来说他太过平和了，甚至比起约瑟夫克鲁姆更像一个学校教授。

事实上连克鲁姆自己当年也这么想，但事实证明世上很多际遇本非预计，越惦念的往往越遥远。

“你消息倒是灵通。”副校长把茶杯放在一边，他的老朋友则坐在扶手椅里老神在在：“报纸上说这次的主犯是原来德姆斯特朗的一位级长，原来在魁地奇赛上看到过一次，还算有点印象。毕竟是你自己学校里出来的学生，不可能完全不管。”

“这算是在讽刺我只能给小孩子擦屁股了。”路德维希对此摇摇头：“当然不是，我的老朋友。我好歹也是校董会成员之一，总是要注意一下这些的。万一其他巫师家庭认为德姆斯特朗内部太容易出现过度使用黑魔法的好斗分子，不愿意把学生送到这里来，那就不是大家想看到的了。”

“说到好斗分子，德姆斯特朗再过十年恐怕也出不了一位像你那位侄子那样的好斗分子。”约瑟夫克鲁姆看向路德维希格林德沃的眼睛，“被开除之后你们就真不管他了？我以为你们至少会帮着在魔法部谋个小职位。”

“如果需要我提醒，副校长阁下，您当年离被开除也只剩一步之遥而已。至于我的那位侄子，我已经很多年没有他的消息了。盖勒特格林德沃的名字和头像在1899年就已经从家族挂毯上被烧掉。”格林德沃族长脸上看不出一丝波澜，约瑟夫试图从他脸上找到当年一紧张就微微皱鼻子的小动作，而他一无所获。“格林德沃家虽然不比从前，但我毕竟不可能对每个后辈的去向和现状一一过问。现在的年轻人有自己的想法，家族的要求对他们而言恐怕没有我们当年那么重要。”

“这也是一个讽刺吗？”约瑟夫克鲁姆看着对方的眼睛，他曾在那里看到宇宙星辰，如今只剩一潭死水。

“当然不是，我的老朋友。”格林德沃族长脸上带着公式化的亲和微笑，那跟他在报纸上接受采访时的表情别无二致。他的老朋友看着他的表情，突然也笑了出来。

“事实上，我想你应该需要知道最近学校内部发生的一些问题。”克鲁姆校长在另一张扶手椅里坐下，“我不得不怀疑有人在学校内部动了些手脚，主要是对那些高年级的学生，这些年轻人很快就要从德姆斯特朗毕业，正式进入社会的每个行业中。”

“秘密社团，一些有的没的的宣传和口号？”格林德沃族长失笑，“我不知道你什么时候开始变得这么敏感了。”

“我敢肯定这不是偶然，包括魏玛的麻瓜攻击事件，这不是一起突发事件，而是有人在背后策划。我认为这样的事件还会出现。”

“所以呢。”路德维希表情依旧淡淡的，“我想我只是一个校董成员，德姆斯特朗校外的事务交给魔法部比交给我要妥当得多。或者看在同窗多年份上，你可以直接一点告诉我你想从我这里知道什么。”

约瑟夫克鲁姆抿了下嘴唇，像是破釜沉舟般开口：“我对其中一个社团中的学生领袖使用了吐真剂，他只说了一句‘为了更伟大的利益’。你有从哪里听过这句话吗？”

路德维希左手的手指摩挲着右手的族长戒指，他盯着面前的人眼开口：“没有，我没有听过。”

“你确定吗。”克鲁姆也看着他，空气中似有某种无形的力量在进行角逐。德姆斯特朗的副校长发现自己在对方眼里看不出任何东西，他慢慢收回了目光：“如果你以后在哪里听到类似的口号，通知我一声。”

“你说话还是永远不会加上‘请’，好的，如果我听到这个会通知你。”路德维希的右手在书桌桌面上轻轻敲了敲，克鲁姆知道这是他已经开始不耐烦的前兆，于是起身告别，走到门口的时候又回过身：“我打算在校内整顿一下，德姆斯特朗如果再按现下的理论发展下去，早晚会败在霍格沃茨那群伪君子手里。有些家族里出身的学生的确太放肆了，仗着自己的出身到处挑衅与人决斗，输了之后还想在背后做些小动作。校内很多混血出身的优秀学生也的确应该得到更多优待了。”

“伟大而艰难的一步，需要我替这些学生提前对校长先生表示感谢吗。”

“路德！”校长先生的声音蓦地提高八度，随即又强忍着压下来：“我想我道过歉了。而如果你真的这么厌恶这些，那么又为什么要回到这个家里，打理你根本不关心的一切？”

“谁知道呢？人总是会变化的，就像二十年前你也不会想到平视那些混血出身的学生，更别说给予他们更多的优待。我们只是都找到了适合自己的位置。”路德维希轻轻一挥魔杖，他的椅子调了个个，直接面向窗户，送客的姿态只差直接用魔杖把他赶出去。

也许是因为副校长跟血气方刚的少年中间毕竟隔着太远的距离，于是他等到的是关门声而非摔门声。路德维希的手指依旧摩挲着家族戒指，一只乌鸦在这时飞进来停在窗框上与他对望，乌鸦的腿上绑着一卷羊皮纸。路德维希直起身让乌鸦停在他手腕上，取下了那卷羊皮纸。

“反应还挺快。”他看了眼羊皮纸上的内容，唤来了家养小精灵。

薇拉诺最近过得有点无聊，甚至有点烦躁。

正如阿不思所说，一年级的课程对她而言还是太过简单了，但目前自学到四年级的女孩对进一步赶超同龄人没什么兴趣，她有她自己想做的事。接下的两个月里，女孩按时进行她的图书馆夜游，白天的空余时间也借着在怀特教授那里整理资料的名头继续自己的查找，有时她还是会碰到同样的图书馆夜游二人组，目前为止对方还没有发现她，而她也抱着一种同病相怜的情感没有打探对方的身份，虽然她至少知道了这两人的名字。从第三次夜游起她开始发现这里的学生花名册并不完整，她抱着侥幸的心态继续找下去，最后发现自己需要的那一本也属于不在这里的那一部分。

“花名册？”怀特教授看着眼前的小姑娘语气和蔼，“有时候会有一些高年级的学生或者教授把那些名册借走，你知道的，大家对于那些大名鼎鼎的巫师的学生时代总是很感兴趣，如果他们在O.W.L.s和N.E.W.T.s考试中选择了魔法史，那么这些花名册就会有一定的参考价值。虽然我得说，有时候上面的记录也不一定准确，鉴于很多巫师在成名之后人们往往会忘记他们最初的名字，只记得那些代号。而要怎么从代号考证到他们真正的名字呢？”男人接过女孩整理好的文件，脸上闪过了一丝惊喜：“你帮大忙了邓布利多小姐，这下我在期末之前都能松一口气了。”

“可是，我发现一些年代比较近的名册也不见了。”女孩脸上有些担心，“而且从借阅记录上并没有看到这些书的借出记录。”

怀特教授的动作一滞：“是吗？看来我得去看看他们有没有被放在别的地方了。你知道，有些学生永远不记得把借出去的书放回原来的地方，而且每次的借口都一样——不记得是从哪里拿的了。”

薇拉诺没再追问，从那天起怀特教授找她整理文件的次数明显减少，女孩察觉到自己似乎触碰了学校里某些不愿意暴露给学生的往事。而她总有一种预感，这些往事应该就记录在有阿不思的那本册子里。

那么发生过什么事，会不会跟阿不思有关呢？

女孩从图书馆里出来，想到下午又有飞行课，顿时感到心情更糟糕了。她看向楼下的操场，赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队正在训练，一些带着黄色围巾的姑娘坐在看台上为操场上的人叫好。薇拉诺干脆趴在窗边看了一会儿，赫奇帕奇魁地奇队的整体风格相对比较稳定，相比起格兰芬多和斯莱特林们在场上的横冲直撞来说观赏性差了一些，但至少不会让人一直揪心队员的生命安全。就这个方面来看，赫奇帕奇的好脾气的确体现的方方面面。

反正都比我飞得好。女孩想到这里撇撇嘴，恰逢场上一个击球手突然把游走球击向另一个追球手，薇拉诺吓了一跳，结果对方压低了身体，以扫帚为中心转了一百八十度，躲过了这个险球。

薇拉诺决定把刚刚那句评价收回去，暴力在哪里都存在。

女孩往宿舍走去，希望在下午的飞行课之前抓紧时间休息一下，就算出丑也得确保自己有体力把这课上完。而就在她离开窗口后，看台上一片暖黄中一个围着绿色围巾的女孩子，对着刚刚那个袭击队友的击球手悄悄举起了魔杖。

下午的时候所有人都发现韦斯莱教授的心情不太好，斯莱特林的劳伦斯在薇拉诺有点不稳地飞过一圈之后企图逼她把手从扫帚上放开，结果被韦斯莱教授阴沉着脸直接扣了二十分。格兰芬多的小狮子们本来还在窃喜，结果雨果伊万斯对着对面刚刚讽刺了一句，转头就被韦斯莱教授扣了十分。

“今天什么情况？他是吃了什么奇怪的魔药了吗？”简抱着书走在最前面，“我记得上周西蒙把高尔直接撞下扫帚他都没这么生气，而且那次也只扣了五分。”

“西蒙？”贝蒂的第一反应是句中另一个人的称谓问题，并成功引来了简的白眼和玛格丽特与薇拉诺的惊呼——“天哪不会吧！我们这才一年级！”“重点！姑娘们！重点！”

“或许是有人找他麻烦了？”薇拉诺在开口前还是临时把“布莱克校长”换成了“有人”，毕竟这算得上是一个挺尖刻的指控，而她还没有任何证据。下一节课是魔法史，宾斯教授的声音十年如一日的催人入梦，四个姑娘们倒是难得都醒着，只不过没有一个把心思放在课堂上，而是花了一节课逼问简那个“西蒙”到底是怎么回事，最后下课时每个人被宾斯教授多加了五英尺的论文。

“真的只是朋友！上次我帮他指点了一下飞行，然后他请我吃了一次他家里的点心，没有别的了！”简在晚饭桌上狠狠地用勺子把土豆碾成泥，为她最恨的魔法史论文又要加长：“我恨你们。”

“玛格丽特和贝蒂的飞行课可以说是我们这届格兰芬多中最好的，男生那边还有个雨果伊万斯。”薇拉诺淡定地指出被告发言中不合理之处，另外两人则表示指控有效，简决定接下来的一周都不跟她们说话。

学生们暂且有精力玩笑，校长室里的气氛却要糟糕的多。“所以，一个学生在学校的操场上无端地从扫帚上掉下来，而我们找不到原因？”菲尼亚斯布莱克扫视了一圈办公室里的教授们。 

“我想事情并没有这么困难先生。”韦斯莱教授沉着一张脸，“只要把当时操场上所有学生的魔杖检查一遍，就能找到原因了。” 

“所有学生的魔杖？！韦斯莱教授，你是认真的吗？”黑魔法防御术的莱斯特兰奇教授瞪大了眼，“如果我没记错，只有在威森加摩审判过后，确认犯有重大罪行的巫师，才会由魔法部统一没收他们的魔杖。韦斯莱教授是认为自己已经可以越过魔法部直接没收学生的魔杖吗？” 

“你这是污蔑！我从没说过要没收谁的魔杖，只是检查！”韦斯莱教授毫不客气地反驳道，“从现场学生回忆的魔咒轨迹来看，施咒者当时就在看台上，只要检查一下他们的魔杖，很快就能——”“不好意思，打断一下。”莱斯特兰奇教授露出一个扭捏的惊讶表情，“韦斯莱教授的意思是，是一位学生发出了一条恶咒使布兰登先生掉下了扫帚？”

“显而易见。”“所以您的意思是，在布莱克校长管理下的霍格沃茨中，会有向同学施展钻心咒的人在这里就读？”“你这是偷换概念！”“我只是表述事实。” 

“好了先生们。”布莱克校长用手上戒指的戒面敲了敲桌面，“我们是来这里解决问题的，不是来这里辩论的。伊恩，你作为黑魔法防御术的教授，对此有什么看法。”

“我想我跟韦斯莱教授持有不同的观点先生。毕竟是一道钻心咒，三大不可饶恕咒之一，这不是一个学生能做得出来的事，不是吗？”——“得了吧，谁不知道当年……”——“韦斯莱先生！”

布莱克校长打断了韦斯莱的发言：“我想莱斯特兰奇教授作为黑魔法防御术的教授，应该对他专业范围之内的东西有足够的掌控力。所以，如果这不是学生所做的，你认为这场事故的原因是什么。” 

“显然是一次意外，先生。”莱斯特兰奇上前一步，“一场魁地奇训练时的寻常意外。一位赫奇帕奇的学生因为自己不小心而掉下了扫帚，我想这对于魁地奇而言是十分寻常的，而韦斯莱教授应该对这些运动时所容易遭受的伤害比本人更加熟悉？” 

“不小心！”韦斯莱教授一把揪住了莱斯特兰奇的领子，“我的学生被人用钻心咒击下了扫帚，而你直说这是因为'不小心'？！” “冷静罗伯特。”阿不思伸手拦下韦斯莱，“我想这其中的确有些误会。”“阿不思你？！”——“我跟布莱克校长一样相信莱斯特兰奇教授的专业水平，毕竟从赫奇帕奇的布兰登先生从扫帚上掉下来到现在，莱斯特兰奇教授都没到医疗翼去看过一次，凭几个学生的叙述就能得到这样的结果。”

“我当然……”“顺便说，因为今天下午所有教授都有自己的课程，所以我在医疗翼陪护布兰登先生直到迪佩特教授下课为止。格尔夫人可以证明。”邓布利多补充完一句，莱斯特兰奇张着嘴，像是还没来得及把话说出口就被卡住了。罗伯特韦斯莱在一边看着他，眼里颇有些幸灾乐祸。布莱克校长咳嗽了一声，所有人停下动作看向了他。 

“把当时在现场的学生都叫到我这里来。”他做出了最后的决定。

所有人依次离开校长室，莱斯特兰奇撞过前面几位教授的肩膀走到了人群最前方，步履生风地朝着斯莱特林的休息室去了。罗伯特韦斯莱嫌恶地看着他的背影：“我就知道他这么着急肯定是比我们还清楚是谁做的。” 

“我听把布兰登先生送到医疗翼的学生们说，当时的确有一个斯莱特林的女生在场。”邓布利多语气平静，“不过从他们的描述来看，先动手的似乎并不是那位女士。” 

“你是在开玩笑对吧阿不思？”罗伯特韦斯莱瞪大了眼，“一群赫奇帕奇维护一个斯莱特林？” 

“听上去仅次于一群格兰芬多维护一个斯莱特林？”邓布利多笑了笑，“布兰登先生受到了攻击受了伤，现在躺在医疗翼这点毋庸置疑。但是让这么多同学院的学生不情不愿地帮着另一个学院的学生开脱，恐怕布兰登先生也的确做过些其他人并不太赞同的事。”

“我明白了。”韦斯莱教授点了点头，“我会去问问赫奇帕奇的魁地奇球队的队长。谢谢你，阿不思。” 

“举手之劳。”长发男人微笑正欲转身离去，他的同事却突然皱起了眉：“对了，我记得你今天下午应该有一节三年级的变形课的，怎么……？”

邓布利多的身形一顿：“跟温莎教授换了下课，她说周五上午有点事要处理就找到了我。” 

“原来是这样，幸好如此。”罗伯特韦斯莱神色有些黯淡，“不过就算是布兰登有错在先，也不应该……莱斯特兰奇这家伙到时候又该得意了。谁不知道布莱克校长从来都偏帮斯莱特林，当年为了遮丑，连自己的儿子都能抛出去。我看今年那个小布莱克挺不错的，跟她爸爸一样没那些人身上的臭毛病。只是被分到跟她妈妈一样的格兰芬多，估计布莱克校长更……” 

“总是会改变的。从古到今，只有愿意敞开大门不断吸收新鲜血液的事物才会真正维系下去，不是吗？”邓布利多跟他挥别，朝自己的办公室走去。

同一时间，在瑞典的某个巴洛克风格的办公室中，几个身着黑袍的人垂头站着，每个人都尽可能地放轻了自己的呼吸声，从门之后到现在过了至少半小时，没有一个人敢开口。 

“一个月之内，五个社团。”金发蓝眼的男人似乎终于欣赏够了窗外的风景，“看来约瑟夫克鲁姆和朵拉贝特朗还不算是废物。”站着的几人微微颤了颤，意思已经很明显了，既然人家不是废物，那废物是谁呢？

“先生。”领头的那位终于开了口，“克鲁姆来得非常突然。我们的人在德姆斯特朗中的活动一向非常隐秘，加入的学生们也都纪律严明，所以我们没想到他会直接用吐真剂。虽然在第一个社团出事之后我们马上采取了措施，但是他来得太快。布斯巴顿那边的情况也是一样。所以……” 

“一板一眼和瞻前顾后的人直接对学生用吐真剂，除非是得到了确实的证据。”盖勒特格林德沃看向他的信众，“他们最近去过哪里，见过什么人。我希望你是在做好了准备的情况下来见我的。” 

“克鲁姆上个月在德国魏玛停留了两周，为了平息当地巫师和麻瓜的矛盾。”报告的男子回答道，“他没有接触过多余的人，只是在第一周派猫头鹰送了一封信，从方向上看，似乎是往海峡对岸送的。朵拉贝特朗倒是一直呆在学校里，不过她收了个包裹，据说是英国魔法部部长送来的茶叶。”

盖勒特格林德沃眼神一滞，脸上随即漾开某种意味深长的笑容：“克鲁姆没有收到回信？” 

“是的先生。”回答的语气中带着丝惊讶，而眼前的男人似乎已经通过他刚刚话中的某个点明白了一切，这让他更为紧张。

“你们当然是看不到回信的。”男人语气里带着丝不易察觉的骄傲，“既然如此，德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿内部的活动暂时停止。” 

“但是先生！……”“我还没说完。” 

“我们没有在英国做过什么，但是英国人既然把手伸得这么长，也不能毫无表示。”28岁的盖勒特格林德沃沐浴在阳光里，一头金发仿佛真的能闪闪发光，如同神话中的阿波罗一般俊美迷人。但他嘴里吐出的却不是美妙的音乐而是残酷的宣判：“那群人长久呆在岛上，欧洲大陆上的事老像是跟他们没什么关系似的。封闭惯了骨头怕是也软了，也该让他们活动一下。” 

“至于克鲁姆，我想消息大家都已经得到了。我倒想看看这位副校长想在德姆斯特朗搞出些什么风云来。”说到这里盖勒特不怀好意地笑了出来，房间里另外几人也纷纷露出些不屑的笑容。德姆斯特朗在巫师血统问题上的陈旧观点甚至能超越在菲尼亚斯布莱克领导下的霍格沃茨，后者至少还能期待现任校长下台之后换个有些脑子的人进行整顿，前者则已经在血统论下发展了太多年，加上校内对黑魔法一贯的放纵态度，到了如今想要进行任何改变都是对西欧和北欧所有纯血家族的公然挑衅。然而这些年的事实证明纯血家庭中出生的巫师未必就比混血和麻瓜种出身要强多少，甚至还有不少人自持所谓“出身高贵”，实际上不过是些衣冠楚楚的酒囊饭袋。约瑟夫克鲁姆的确算是这群人中还有点脑子的一个，知道在事情彻底玩完之前努力做些补救，但是脑子这个好东西往往不是人人都能有的。 

他盖勒特格林德沃自认不是那种喜欢在人背后挑拨离间的小人，他更偏好决斗这种正面解决的方式——这也是他对于德姆斯特朗最欣赏的地方之一。但如果有人愿意帮他分散一些火力和注意力，他自然乐见其成。

保密法的运作依靠各国的魔法部，而欧洲大陆上大多数国家的魔法部的运作控制在每片土地上的纯血家族手里，虽然这些年纯血家族中出身的精英不断减少，但盖勒特格林德沃不得不承认其背后的家族手中仍握有大量的财富、土地和权利。各国魔法部中的提供给混血和麻瓜种出身的巫师的职位虽然看起来不少，但那些更关键的部门大多掌握在更老牌的人手中，而非最有能力的。

看看现在的世界，连麻瓜标准里那些最下等的人们都在寻求变化了。巫师如果依然一成不变，那会变成什么样呢。 

年轻男人眼里仿佛燃起了某种火焰，只是这把火究竟是会成为引燃战火的火苗，还是自焚的前兆，这时还没有人知道。他遣散了下属，独自留在华丽的房间里。办公桌那个带着层层防御和黑魔法咒语的抽屉中存着一叠照片，那是属于十二年前的旧光景，有时则更像是一场来去匆匆的梦。盖勒特格林德沃在最初的两年里曾数次将其施以“四分五裂”，又在过后全部“恢复如初”，现在他已经很少打开过那个抽屉，却也从未想过清理它。

男人打开了那个抽屉，面上那张照片是一张合影，戈德里克山谷的夏日郁郁葱葱，十八岁的邓布利多一头红发垂在腰迹，清秀的脸转过来看向照片上的他，仿佛在看自己的整个世界。盖勒特格林德沃将抽屉关上，像是刻意忽略照片中另一人对红发青年投去的温柔目光。


	5. 第四章

“我的羊奶布丁！！！”“滚去洗手！！！！”平安夜当晚的猪头酒吧比平日里还要鸡飞狗跳。阿不福思在小侄女的手指接触到布丁的前一秒及时抓住了她的领子，并把她拖到了水池边。并再次申明了如果再有偷吃的行为，那么就永远都没有羊奶布丁了。 

薇拉诺嘴里哼哼着洗着手，已经懒得去数阿不福思是第几次拿这种话吓唬她，她三岁起就明白了他百分之九十以上的威胁都构不成真正的威胁，自己这位叔叔只是看上去凶巴巴的，实际上小时候她一哭阿不福思比爸爸还要着急，为此阿不思一直在担心他会把自己宠坏，为此兄弟俩似乎还吵过架。 

今年的圣诞节依旧是他们三人，或许还应该加上画中的安娜。晚餐是阿不福思做的，薇拉诺打下手，阿不思只负责了甜点（且在薇拉诺的全程监视之下）。烤鹅非常香，薇拉诺觉得自己简直快要把舌头也一同吞下去。另外的最爱就是她每年圣诞必吃的阿不福思特制羊奶布丁，饭后阿不思允许她喝了一小口的火焰威士忌，女孩辣得眼泪都要流出来了，但依旧不得不承认这的确比黄油脾气带劲多了。 

他们收拾完杯盘在壁炉前玩了一会儿猜谜游戏，到第五把的时候薇拉诺和阿不福思坚决认定阿不使用了摄神取念，对方面对指控只是呡了一口南瓜汁，眼睛亮亮的，弄得你不知道该怎么继续控诉他耍赖。最后以薇拉诺扑到他身上挠他痒痒为告终。 

许是因为喝了酒，今天闹也闹够了，薇拉诺比平时困得更快。刚到午夜就已经睁不开眼，自己跟两位长辈告了别，爬上酒吧里为她预留的那张小床，睡成一只呼呼的小猪。阿不思在半小时后打开房门，把两份礼物装进床头那只巨大的花里胡哨的袜子里，女儿睡觉还是喜欢把大半个脑袋缩进被子里，怕冷似的只露出一点发顶。他把被子往下拉了拉，在下巴的位置帮她把被角捏好，薇拉诺在他动作时口齿不清地嘟囔了一声“爸爸”，阿不思下意识应了一声，摸摸她的头顶走出了房间。 

“睡着了？”阿不福思听见身后的动静眼睛还是牢牢盯着壁炉中的火焰，身后的人嗯了一声，没有再开口。一时间屋里只剩下壁炉里燃烧时“噼噼哱哱”的声音。屋子里很温暖，在这样的室内里人很容易觉得懒洋洋的，连画中的安娜也闭着眼睛安稳地睡着了，而屋里的两个男人的脸上却看不到一点放松的痕迹。 

“《预言家日报》上面说的模模糊糊的，但是我还是看出来了。”阿不福思拿着钳子拨弄着壁炉里永远烧不完的煤块，“学生家长咬死了这件事不放，布莱克那个老混蛋恐怕最近挺头疼的吧。”

“我以为你不会关注这些。”阿不思拿起小桌上的蜂蜜酒喝了一口，已经凉了，于是喝进去也感觉整个胃里凉飕飕的。 

“你以为你以为，你以为的事情那么多，每一件都成真了吗？！”跟着是钳子落地的剧烈碰撞声，两人半天没说话，过后同时看向薇拉诺休息的房间，木门依旧紧闭着，也没有传来房间里女孩的询问声。两人又转过头来，哥哥盯着手里的玻璃酒杯，弟弟望着刚刚被他一把丢开的长钳子。 

“你打算什么时候告诉她。”阿不福思没点明告诉她什么，自己的兄长则语气平稳：“等她成年，从霍格沃茨毕业的时候。” 

“啧。”当年的山羊小子嗤笑了一声，“跟你当年一样的年纪？” 

“她比我优秀，也比我当初成熟。知道什么东西对于一个人来说才是最重要的。”阿不思又喝了一口蜂蜜酒，他的弟弟则不屑一顾：“你确定你的女儿能等到那个时候？她的脑子可是继承了两个大天才的，你不说人家自己就不会去找？” 

阿不思的半月形眼镜映在壁炉中的火光里，就像有什么东西真的在他眼睛里或别的什么地方燃起来了一样。 

“让她找不到就可以了。” 

屋里弥漫着一股古怪的沉默，半响后阿不思重新开口：“我看报纸上说，德姆斯特朗的副校长似乎在校内清理了不少有问题的学生社团，甚至开除了几个组织者，其他学生处分也相当严重。现在准备开始在着手在校内进行改革。” 

“怎么？难不成你想跟这位副校长去讨一张某人当年没拿到的毕业证吗？”阿不福思显然还沉浸在某种愤怒中，也许这股怒火在十几年中从未消弥过。然而阿不思就像是没听见他言语中的讽刺一般继续道：“德姆斯特朗从建校起就是整个欧洲对于血统论最为推崇的魔法学院，历史上最严重的一段时期里几乎完全拒绝招收混血和麻瓜出身的学生。现在克鲁姆校长准备在这个问题上放宽，同时提高对混血和麻瓜的学生的重视，加大对这两类学生的招生。” 

“这难道不是好事吗？那帮人跟斯莱特林的混蛋们没什么区别。也不奇怪那个杂种在那种环境下能学到什么好的。” 这一次阿不思只是盯着炉火，没有作答。阿不福思自然听不懂他话中的隐忧，从《预言家日报》上看到这则消息的大多数人也不会想到这条看似令人欣喜的消息背后的隐患。 

可是有一个人一定明白，就算阿不思邓布利多与他十二年未曾再见和他相隔千里，但他知道他一定明白。更重要的是明白之后，他不会放过这个机会。那人一向以眼还眼以牙还牙，克鲁姆和贝特朗清理了不少他在校园里培养起来的年轻党羽，他不会就这么善罢甘休。阿不思脑袋里飞快地转动着，双手叠成塔形，心想着如果自己是盖勒特格林德沃，那么他下一步会如何做。 

薇拉诺在圣诞节的清晨醒来的第一件事就是翻翻自己的床头的那只袜子，不出预料发现了里面有两个包装好的礼物，女孩坐在床上把两个包裹拆开，阿不福思送她的是一盒自制的山羊奶酪，从里面的贺卡来上看这应该是一盒永远吃不完的奶酪，贺卡上的字依旧歪歪扭扭的，阿不福思的祝词还是一如既往，希望她能生活安稳、平安快乐。薇拉诺把贺卡收好，准备把这张带回家，跟往年的那些放在一起。 

阿不思的礼物倒是完全出乎她的意料，是一台魔法相机，她本以为会是一件手织毛衣或者围巾手套。薇拉诺本来打算在这学年结束的时候攒够钱自己去买的，不过如果爸爸愿意送给她，那就再好不过了。

“如你所愿亲爱的。”阿不思在贺卡上如此说。薇拉诺收起贺卡，把奶酪和相机都放在一边，心想着爸爸真是世界上最厉害的人，他好像永远都能明白自己在想些什么。 

她是今天起的最晚的一个，下楼时阿不思和阿不福思都已经坐在餐桌前解决他们的早餐了。沙发上放着几个包裹，一看就是别人送来的礼物。“你有三个包裹亲爱的。”阿不思把牛奶递给她，“我猜你已经把你的礼物送出去了。” “昨天晚饭就已经送出去了。”薇拉诺喝了一口牛奶，脸上留下了一圈胡子似的牛奶圈：“我等下吃完饭去回信。爸爸和阿不福思收到什么了吗？” 

“一个老同学去了中国，寄过来几个香包。”阿不福思将羊奶奶酪夹在吐司里，“他说那是中国的巫师施过咒的，据说戴上能带来好运。你要一个吗？” 

“可以吗？”薇拉诺睁大了眼，同时尽量不动声色地快速瞄了一眼阿不思，父亲显然发现了她那点小动作：“东方的魔法体系跟我们有很大不同，的确是很不错的礼物。” 

“爸爸呢？”薇拉诺转过头问阿不思，男人只是笑笑：“跟往常一样，一些新出版的书和几卷古籍。里面有一张是关于魔药学的，如果你想看记得要保护好。”“没问题爸爸！” 

简送的是一本关于魁地奇发展史的书，上面记载了不少关于如何克服呆在扫帚上的恐惧的内容。信中附带着简的祝福和期待——“等你克服了这个就彻底无敌了，到时候看斯莱特林那群家伙还有什么可说的。”薇拉诺有点哭笑不得，同时也不得不承认简的礼物的确是相当有实用价值。玛格丽特的礼物是一个八音盒，音乐响起的同时会在盒子上空出现“好运泉”的幻象，相当精致。玛格丽特在信中祝她假期愉快，还讲了一些关于自己在假期中的趣事，例如成功地让她的弟弟妹妹相信分院是靠抓阄决定，摸到哪只动物就被分到哪个学院。而这似乎吓坏了她的妹妹，因为她从小最怕的就是蛇，这导致她被母亲教训了一顿。薇拉诺对着信纸笑出了声，嘟囔了一句“真是个坏姐姐”。她将八音盒循环播放了好几遍才舍得把它放下去拆最后一份礼物。

薇拉诺拆开贝蒂送来的那个长方形的包裹，发现是一张风景画，似乎是某个村庄的夏日景象，小溪穿过草地向远房蜿蜒而去，能隐隐看到木桥和正在运行的水车，近处的毛榉树郁郁葱葱，在草地上投下斑驳的光影。画中的天色会根据一天的时间变幻。贝蒂说这是她家戈德里克山谷中的风景，那是个很美的地方，巫师和麻瓜们在此聚居，且一直保持着和平。 

女孩几乎被这张画迷住了，她有些羡慕贝蒂能在如此美丽的地方长大，也许是这张画的作者技巧极其高超，女孩甚至感觉自己能透过画面闻到夏日山谷雨后的空气中弥漫着青草的气息，林间间或传来一两声鸟鸣，微风拂过脸庞时如同母亲抚过婴儿般温柔。 

要是能去贝蒂的家乡看看就好了。薇拉诺把礼物们收好，开始为朋友们写回信，希望她们也能喜欢自己的礼物。这半学年以来的校园生活比她从前想象得还要美好，女孩几乎已经等不及收假回霍格沃茨去见她的朋友们。 

而收假之后学校里的气氛却没有她想象的轻松。


	6. 第五章

韦斯莱教授为什么在上半学年的后期一直那么暴躁这个未解之谜算是解开了。所有学生对学校对此事的隐瞒都表示相当震惊。

“我是真的不知道。爸爸整个假期一句都没提过。”薇拉诺对朋友们举起双手以示清白，“我发誓，如果我说谎那么期末一个O都没有。” 

“我也是叔叔在圣诞节回家的时候才知道的，还是因为他喝多了才说漏嘴。”贝蒂看了眼周围压低了声音，“据说是因为牵扯到一个纯血家族的学生，学校本来想大事化小，但是没想到那个受伤的学生家里人的态度异常强硬，一定要学校给那个学生处分，似乎还闹到了魔法部里。” 

“说起来比较奇怪的是赫奇帕奇们的态度吧，他们自己学院的学生受了伤，却没一个人说起过这个。”简往赫奇帕奇的长桌上看了一眼，獾们全都埋着头对付自己面前盘子里的食物，没有任何人交谈。 

“难不成所有学生都被下了封口令？”玛格丽特也朝那里看了一眼，似乎有些不敢相信：“就算是整个校董会都出动也不会出现这种效果吧。” 

“所以奇怪的地方就在这。”贝蒂撇撇嘴，“我问过我一个在赫奇帕奇的朋友，我们两家住得挺近的，入学前就经常一起玩。圣诞节知道这件事之后我问了他好久，最后威胁他要让威廉把他丢到溪水里他才开口，说布兰登受伤的确也有他自己的责任。但是问他具体怎么回事他就坚决不说了。”

“所以你没真的把他丢到溪水里去吧？那可是冬天。”简看了眼贝蒂，就差没在脸上写上“你这个暴力的女人”几个大字了。

“溪水都冻上了。也只有艾伦才会相信我真的会花半个小时在上面凿个洞再把他丢下去。”贝蒂耸耸肩，“从小都是这样，这家伙给他说什么都信。” 

薇拉诺和玛格丽特对望了一眼，显然都听出了某些连当事人都没注意到的东西，同时默默地觉得这位艾伦先生有点可怜。

接下来的半学期里整个学校内的气氛都显得十分严肃，赫奇帕奇的布兰登扫帚坠落事件并没有随着时间的流逝而消失在大家的视野里。现任魔法部部长维纽西亚克里克力从前是位傲罗，从上任到如今一直是位公认的称职部长，薇拉诺知道连阿不思都曾在读报纸时评价过“这是个公正明理的人”，这对阿不思邓布利多来说已经是很高级别的赞扬了。 

而这位部长已经正式受理了这件案子，消息在《预言家日报》上登出的当天薇拉诺和朋友们发誓从没见过布莱克校长脸上出现过那么难看的表情，而赫奇帕奇的学生们也接二连三地被传叫到魔法部问询，除此之外，学生们的日常生活虽然没什么变化，但薇拉诺在变形课上的自由练习时间看着阿不思不时放空的脸，总觉得山雨欲来。

“我爸爸在信里说，克里克力部长是位很公正的人。所以这次案子前期的调查取证会花很长时间。”玛格丽特在午餐时对朋友们解释道，“他不是那种极端的血统主义者，只要是有能力的人他都愿意录用，不问出身。在各类案件里也不会因为一个巫师的家庭背景给他们扣帽子。” 

“的确是。前两天的报纸上还说德姆斯特朗要进行校内改革，克里克力部长还写了一篇祝词。那边的副校长好像还邀请他到校参观，顺便带他游览。”贝蒂舀了一勺土豆泥，“不过他们也的确该改改了，据说那个学校里的气氛就是一整个斯莱特林，混血和麻瓜出身的学生一点地位都没有，最关键的是他们教授黑魔法，还鼓励学生用决斗来解决问题，据说他们的日常就是互相丢恶咒。” 

“所以克里克力部长真的要去德姆斯特朗？”简皱皱眉，“他不会是因为这案子太棘手，想找个地方躲两天吧。”长桌旁邻近的几个高年级学生明显是听到了她这番言论，纷纷把头转向四人组，眼神里的东西一看就不是太友好。

“你声音就不能小点！”贝蒂在简脑袋上拍了一下。简捂着头嗷了一声，满脸委屈，薇拉诺和玛格丽特则尽量控制自己不要笑出来。 

半夜的霍格沃茨图书馆总给人一种白天没有的深邃感。薇拉诺把那本《霍格沃茨，一段校史》放回书架上，那本书上最近的记录是1894年的三强争霸赛上霍格沃茨获得了冠军，那年爸爸才二年级，还不是学校学生中实力最强的一个，因此没有办法代表学校参赛，他还曾经对此流露出遗憾。 

“那以后还有机会啊。”小时候的薇拉诺一时没意识到爸爸早已从学校毕业了，阿不思被她逗笑，把她揽进怀里掐了掐她的鼻子。

而事实上从那之后三强争霸赛就停办了。薇拉诺熄灭了魔杖坐在书桌上思考，之前她提起关于近代校内学生花名册缺失这件事的时候，怀特先生似乎不太想谈起这个。

会不会跟当年的三强争霸赛有关？薇拉诺跳下桌子，打算去旧书区翻一翻，看还有没有当年的报纸。她刚走到半路，就听见一个熟悉的声音在图书馆门口响起。

“我明明是为了你好，为什么你到现在还在生气！”女孩语气里有些委屈，“布兰登明知道你去禁林是为了那只受伤的独角兽，他还一直拿这个威胁你！那天在操场上他明明是故意把游走球引向你那边的，所有人都看得清清楚楚！” 

“但是我毕竟没有真的掉下扫帚不是吗莉塔，掉下去的是他。”男生的声音还是软软的，但语气里有股不容质疑的味道：“布兰登的确不是什么好人，但不应该是这种方式莉塔。现在你很可能会被处分甚至开除！” 

我运气真的这么好？薇拉诺躲在几排书架后，下意识地想起了圣诞节时阿不福思送她的那个香包，那个带着精致绣花图案的小布袋现在就躺在她裙子的口袋里。中国巫师的魔法真的太神奇了，毕业之后一定要去那个国家看看。薇拉诺神游天外地想着。

“你也认为我该被惩罚吗纽特。”女孩的声音突然平静下来，“就像其他人一样？”男生的声音半天都没传来，薇拉诺听到有脚步声靠近了存放着神奇动物和魔法生物有关书目的那个书架。

“如果他们真的也认为我罪大恶极，那么为什么你们整个学院的人都没有直接指证我？！布兰登的名声就算在赫奇帕奇内部也是糟糕透顶！”女孩的声音再次响起，她跟着也走到那排书架附近：“那个泥巴种非但没学到该怎么对纯血家族的巫师们表示尊敬，竟然还有脸在学校里耀武扬威，威胁纯血巫师。我到现在都想不通布莱克校长怎么会允许这种人进入霍格沃茨学习！” 

“每个在英国出生的巫师都有在霍格沃茨学习的资格莉塔。”男生的声音终于再次响了起来，“而且布兰登对于神奇动物有所恐惧不过是因为他根本不了解他们，他畏惧他们的力量，因为他们有他没有的。就像麻瓜对我们一样。” 

“我敢说全英国也没有多少个巫师真正愿意了解他们，除了那些魔药原材料贩子。就像麻瓜们也只会把巫师抓起来，折断他们的魔杖把他们绑上火刑架！”“莉塔够了！”“我说错了吗？！纽特你又做错了什么？你不过是一直坚持你想做的事而已，而且你没有伤害到他们中的任何一个，你比他们都要优秀，凭什么他们要那样对待你，这不公平！” 

声音太大了，会把巡夜的教授引来的。薇拉诺的袖子里伸出魔杖尖，考虑着该怎么在不让那两人发现的情况下给图书馆一个静音咒。

“莉塔，如果我是个混血家庭或者麻瓜出身的学生，而布兰登是个纯血出身的巫师，你还会为我做这些吗？”男生的声音在黑暗中显得过于冷静了，话里原本的痛苦被本人狠狠地打压下去。

这次沉默的时间间隔太久了。

“我就是自作多情。”女孩压低了声音，接着是逐渐远去的脚步声。

薇拉诺等了一会儿，依旧没听到男生离开的声音。她考虑了一会儿要不要露面，然后听到了细微的哽咽声。

还是不要出去为好。

女孩坐在书桌上，突然想起小时候在沃土原的那些日子，巫师和麻瓜家庭的小孩都嘲笑她没有妈妈，说她是私生女，或者她妈妈死了，没有人愿意带她玩。小女孩想对每个人解释不是这样的，但是她拿不出任何证据。在那群熊孩子动手之后她也没坐以待毙。阿不思在晚上回家之后看到女儿通红的眼和手臂上的青紫，问她出了什么事。女孩看出父亲眼里的疲惫，知道他忙着教学的同时还有三个专栏的稿子要写，除此之外还有大大小小的研究要顾及，嘴边的话说出口时就变成了：“今天从楼梯上摔下去了，超级痛。” 

阿不思只是看着她的眼睛，然后把她抱进怀里。她不知道阿不思做了什么，之后那些小孩再没欺负过她，但依旧没有一个人愿意跟她玩。母亲的去向在家里依旧是一个禁忌的话题，连同安娜姑姑是什么时候怎么去世的一起，是薇拉诺永远无法从父亲和叔叔口中了解到的秘密。可她不愿意相信那个人去世了，也不觉得父亲真的怨恨她。她小时候阿不思偶尔会看着她发呆，几次之后薇拉诺明白了那不是在看她，而是在看她的眼睛。

霍格沃茨的学生花名册上从上世纪起会附带有每个人的照片，薇拉诺花了一个学年，想要在人海里找一双跟自己一样的眼睛。

那位赫奇帕奇的学长离开了。

女孩从书桌上跳下来，离她预计的时间还有十几分钟，如果就旧报纸能按时间排列好，那就还来得及。而这次她的运气相当不错，十八年前的报纸已经泛黄，但是保存完好。她翻到关于三强争霸赛有关的报道，整个人身形跟着一僵。

“菲尼亚斯诬告学长赛中使用黑魔法，布莱克校长忍痛将亲子族中除名”。

玛格丽特的爸爸。

花名册上会记录每个学生的在校信息。薇拉诺放下那张陈旧的报纸，隐约明白了她要找的东西现在在谁手里。


	7. 第六章

期末考试的前三个月简终于明白了邓布利多教授的第三个“最”——“最多的作业”。  
“薇拉诺，你能从教授那里打探一下考试题目吗？”简抓了一把自己的头发，看起来快要崩溃了。她整个学期的魔法史基本都是睡过去的，这两天靠着薇拉诺和玛格丽特的笔记好容易把书完整地过了一遍，然而除了魔法史之外还有更多的课程等着她。   
“真正考试不会很难的，他不会为难学生。”薇拉诺苦笑着对好友摊手，同时听到了其他一年级生的小小哀叹声，女孩撇撇嘴：“我已经被勒令考完之前不许单独去他办公室了，最大程度避嫌。这个真没办法。”   
“所以你根本没在复习是吧……”简趴在桌上看着她抱怨道，“那是什么？《精神魔法五十问》？见鬼，我在家见过爸爸看这个。”   
“我只是觉得还挺好玩的。上面说人的记忆除了简单的消除之外还能抽取和改动。抽取就算了，但要改动一段记忆并使人看不出破绽简直太厉害了，能做到这点的巫师估计现今都不会太多。”薇拉诺眉飞色舞，周围一片死寂。   
“知道吗？现在你比较可怕。”简翻了个白眼，“所以入学前你到底在家里自学了多少？邓布利多教授真的没提前教过你吗？”   
“爸爸他很忙的，每天早上我起床之前就走了，晚上快要睡的时候才回家。”薇拉诺耸耸肩，“我总要找点事做，不然在家里干坐着多无聊。学校放假的时候倒是会天天在家，除了要出差开会的时候。”   
“我无聊的时候只想去对角巷里逛一天。”简和贝蒂、玛格丽特交换了一个眼神。薇拉诺收起了那本书，开始对朋友们进行草药课补习，她很清楚如果自己继续在自习室研究一脸轻松地研究跟考试无关的书籍，早晚会被同年级其他人找机会拖进哪个密道里胖揍。   
别人用来期末复习的这段时间里，薇拉诺研究了当年所有关于1894年那次三强争霸赛的报道。那次的比赛就在霍格沃茨举行，时任校长布莱克热情地接待了另外两个学院的师生，报纸用了大量篇幅描写了那场盛大的欢迎仪式，赞扬了三所学校之间长久的友谊，并对每个学校的勇士进行了专访（薇拉诺甚至发现了有人拿冠军之位的归属赌钱，且涉及金额庞大）。而这场比赛一开始的发展跟以往的没有什么区别。直到最后一项比赛。 《预言家日报》对第三项比赛的过程语焉不详，只简短地说明冠军是霍格沃茨的那位勇士。  
然而过了两天，布斯巴顿的校长朵拉贝特朗女士首先对冠军的归属发出了质疑声，声称“这不是一场光彩的胜利，有人应该对此表示惭愧和耻辱”。此话一出，立即引起轩然大波。紧接着霍格沃茨的布莱克校长出来辟谣，表示胜败常有，但无论是胜利或是失败，人们都应该理性地接受现实，而不是无端地抱怨和诽谤。这下所有人的好奇心都被勾起来，可德姆斯特朗方面对此没有任何表示，一时让人分不出到底谁才是说谎的那个，眼看着这件事就要成为一出闹剧被其他新闻替代时，令人意想不到的情况出现了。   
一周后，布莱克校长的二儿子，时年五年级的斯莱特林学生菲尼亚斯布莱克秘密接受了《唱唱反调》杂志的采访，声称三强争霸赛中最后一场比试里，霍格沃茨的学生代表使用了黑魔法，不仅险些使布斯巴顿的代表受伤，还杀死了一个麻瓜。   
这下事情算是彻底闹大了。 布莱克校长在第一时间做出反应，表示这只是一个恶劣的玩笑，起因是其子没有被火焰杯选中成为勇士代表学校参赛，所以对霍格沃茨代表心有成见，才做出如此惊人的发言，还表示了对自己教子无方使学校蒙受侮辱的愧疚。结果布斯巴顿方面立即表态，声称同为“菲尼亚斯”，父亲似乎更配得上“说大话的人”的名号，还表示如果父与子角色对换或许能更有利于霍格沃茨的发展。顿时整个魔法界一片哗然，德姆斯特朗方面虽然仍没有给出明确态度，但其校长也在记者的穷追不舍下也含蓄地表示希望三强争霸赛暂时停办。  
如此一来整个事件的风向对布莱克校长立即不利起来。时任魔法部部长法瑞斯斯帕文迫于舆论压力，对霍格沃茨的勇士进行了调查审理，而在检查其魔杖之后虽然发现了黑魔法的使用痕迹，但那道咒语却并不足以致命。在舆论又开始摇摆不定的时候小菲尼亚斯布莱克再次在公众面前发言，声称有些咒语看似普通不具攻击性，但世界上仍有大量成熟的巫师死于简单的“障碍重重”，何况是在巫师面前无力抵抗的麻瓜。布莱克校长直接在报纸上称其为“顽劣不宁的不孝子”，表示菲尼亚斯只是在为自己的弥天大谎找借口，骗取公众的信任罢了。小菲尼亚斯随即在镜头前破口大骂，指责父亲对于麻瓜生命的漠视——“如果这次死的是某个纯血家族里的少爷小姐，你还会用这种方式处理吗？只怕你恨不得自己头一个上去杀了他！巫师麻瓜都是有血有肉的人，生命对两者而言同样可贵！”  
一时间真相在某种意义上反而成了其次，一向自诩高贵正统的纯血布莱克家族中出现了个为麻瓜之死讨要说法，以至于直接跟父亲正面冲突的异类，这可是比古灵阁失窃还要千年一遇的八卦话题。布莱克家族在格里莫广场的宅子周围几乎随时围满了记者，甚至有人进入了霍格沃茨截住当时六年级快要毕业的西里斯布莱克，想让他谈谈对弟弟此次行为的看法。  
整个布莱克家族成为了整个欧洲魔法界的热议对象，甚至连带着他们的姻亲。有人甚至猜测这是这个古老的纯血家族内部权利的一次争夺战，不然一向平和听话的布莱克二少爷怎么会做出这些事。   
在这场父子之争达到彻底的高潮之前，布莱克校长做出了一件破釜沉舟的事。他在《预言家日报》上宣布，将菲尼亚斯布莱克从布莱克家族中除名，并表示已经烧掉了他在家族挂毯上的画像，从此以后此人与布莱克家族再无关系，布莱克家族也不会对于这样一个无名小卒的叫嚣做出任何回应了，这场惊天揭发最终以父子决裂告终。   
而事件的后续的处理则更为低调，霍格沃茨三强争霸赛的代表的确被查出在赛中使用了黑魔法，但并非三大不可饶恕咒，而那位死去的麻瓜则无法判断其死亡的真正原因——据说他本身患有某种与心脏有关的疾病，而这种病会使麻瓜有猝死的可能。在证据不足的情况下，那位勇士仅仅被罚了三个月校内义务劳动。不过到了这个时候，人们的注意点早已转移到被除名的原布莱克二少爷身上，也没有太多人去关注当事人和死去的麻瓜了。  
其实这件事细究起来疑点非常多。薇拉诺在研究过所有报道后得出结论。首先，从始至终都没有人说明一个麻瓜是如何会出现在三强争霸赛期间的霍格沃茨，就算真有这种情况，这个人也会在第一时间被施以“一忘皆空”，然后被送回他该去的地方。其次，这个麻瓜死了，但是究竟是怎么死的，告发这件事的菲尼亚斯并没有说明，这也是他在后期不断被追问的一个问题，而他始终没给出过答案。最后，杀死了一个麻瓜在英国国内也是非常严肃的重罪了，为什么三个学校的学生似乎都对此不明就里，老师们则全部闭口不言。  
薇拉诺暂时还想不出该怎么解释这些，不过有一点倒是可以确认的。当年的魔法部部长在穿着海军上将的帽子和鞋罩参加维多利亚女王的葬礼之后辞职，这位啰嗦部长的继任者可没他那么啰嗦。现任部长克里克力是个办实事的家伙，他上台后推行了些挺有用的法律，同时下令重新审理一批有疑点的旧案。 其中就包括这一件。  
维纽西亚克里克力部长上台时已是1903年，据1894那场三强争霸赛已经过去了近十年。十年间老师学生都换了几批，那位有嫌疑的勇士也早已毕业去了别的国家工作，告发的菲尼亚斯布莱克也和妻子隐居起来，剩下还活跃着的只有当初的三位校长。想要重新取证调查，只可能比当年更加困难。然而这位傲罗出身的部长倒也没有全盘放弃，他想尽办法将当年的当事人重新凑到一起，提出的指控也由杀人变成了贿赂和包庇犯罪，虽然没有直说，但这次算是把矛头直指布莱克校长了。  
而最后依旧没有找到证据，布莱克校长在1905年的庭审结束时接受采访，表示这只是时隔多年的又一场闹剧，正义总会留在正义的一方。这件案子从这里开始才算是彻底落下，不了了之。   
如果那本花名册是布莱克拿走的，那么他想掩饰的是什么呢？霍格沃茨的学生花名册上只会记录每个学生的基本信息，像是哪个学院，担任过什么校内的职位，为学校争取到什么荣誉一类，当然也会留下处分记录，哪年哪月哪日在哪因为犯了什么错而被记与什么处分。  
光从这些信息上看，似乎影响不了一个案子的判决结果。 那么拿走花名册的不是布莱克？薇拉诺有点头大，她那本《精神魔法五十问》借阅的时限到了，准备去怀特先生那里继续登记一下延长借阅时间。这一学年里的进展太慢了，如果从侧面入手得不到结果，她也只能考虑从正面直接来。而摄神取念是相当高级复杂的魔法，就算她自知比其他同学天赋更高，也无法在短时间内学会它，何况摄神取念的学习和练习往往是两人一组进行的，而她目前只能一个人琢磨。   
女孩用额头抵着书，趴在图书馆的书桌上放空装死，鉴于目前各科的老师都在加大作业量，快被考试逼疯的学生比比皆是，所以她这点动作也就被当成因复习不顺产生的情绪崩溃，并未引起他人注意。   
爸爸的摄神取念就很强，大脑封闭术也是。不知道他当年是怎么练出来的。薇拉诺叹了口气，直起身子继续研究面前的大部头。   
“说起来我还一直不知道你的摄神取念是什么时候这么熟练的。”路德维希放下茶杯，“之前总是横冲直撞的，现在倒是稳定多了。”  
“我们还是说正事吧叔叔。”盖勒特格林德沃脸上带着一丝不耐，“这次非常感谢您及时的信息。”  
“那你就该知道这个时候回德国不是一件明智的事。”路德维希的神情终于有了些严肃的影子，“克鲁姆不是傻子，我能帮你推得了一时，可不代表永远兜得住。虽然挂毯上已经没有你的名字，但一旦出现纰漏，倒霉的可不止一位格林德沃。”  
年轻人像是听到了什么不可思议的东西一般，露出一个过于夸张的惊讶表情：“我以为您根本不在乎这些庸人的命运叔叔。毕竟当年我帮您坐上这个位子的时候，您对他们的态度可比我要严厉多了。”  
路德维希格林德沃冷漠地看了他一眼：“我知道你想说什么，你说的我也照做了，当初定下的东西我不会违背。只是作为长辈，我还是要警告你，麻瓜们把巴尔干称为‘火药桶’不是没有确实道理的，那里的麻瓜可不是你在德姆斯特朗的时候遇到的那些会把魔杖掏出来正对你的学生，他们在你还没来得及发出一个无杖魔法之前就会用子弹从背后了结你的性命。任何发生在那里的事无论对于麻瓜政府还是魔法部都会更容易引起不必要的关注。”  
“只有能力不够的人才会对这些畏畏缩缩，而人心往往在混乱的状态下更容易聚集。”盖勒特格林德沃别有深意地看了眼族长手指上的戒指，“这点想必叔叔比我还要清楚。”  
咖啡馆内的气氛在某个瞬间剑拔弩张，中年人和年轻人坐在小桌两端相望，邻座的麻瓜只感觉得到突然的压抑和寂静，窗外车水马龙，行人们丝毫不知自己刚刚与死神擦肩而过。  
“回归正题吧。”长辈首先做出了退一步的姿态，男人将护照和船票从包里拿出放在桌上：“头等舱，护照上的身份足够你从宴会厅逛到锅炉房。”年轻人将那本护照拿在手里翻了翻，英国户籍，他看到那个假名时微微愣了一下，中年人看他的表情随口问道：“有什么问题吗？”  
“没有，只是感叹你们对于取名时选词的匮乏。”盖勒特格林德沃将东西收进他的上衣口袋中，“鉴于英国的每条街上都有无数个‘布莱恩’。”  
路德维希的表情可以称得上讽刺了：“我还不知道你还会在这种问题上费那么多脑子。”出乎他意料的是这位侄子这次竟然没有驳回他什么，他倒也没多在意，这个侄子的性子整个家族里也没一个人摸得清，比起这个他倒是想起另一幢需要提起的事。  
“你在英国没有扩展势力，怎么反而这次栽在他们手里。确定不用打探一下是哪里来的消息？克鲁姆虽然不算傻，但还没精明到这么快把校外巫师与麻瓜的冲突和校内学生的秘密社团两件事联系到一起的份上，甚至让他这种人直接对学生用吐真剂。”路德维希看了他一眼，“虽然说贝特朗那包茶叶的确是来自于英国魔法部部长的宅邸，克里克利也的确是个脑子清醒知道办实事的，不过光是英国内部的那些个麻烦就够他应付了，尤其是最近霍格沃茨的那位校长又闹出了点让人头疼的事，我不信他还有那么多精力把眼珠子放到欧洲大陆上。”年轻人闻言，朝他的上衣口袋飞快地瞟了一眼，转眼依旧神采飞扬：“英国的问题我心里有数，只要叔叔继续帮我盯着德姆斯特朗和德国魔法部就可以了。”  
路德维希看着眼前的金发年轻人，沉思之后开口：“如果你暂时不打算把手伸到英国去，就该明白英国这时的稳定对你想做的事情的重要性，这群家伙不到火烧眉毛是不会出手的。克里克利虽然一直是保密法的拥护者，但你不得不承认在他治下的英国要比之前稳定得多，而且很大几率上还能继续稳定下去。”  
“我知道你想说什么，他活着比死了对我有利得多。我还不至于连这点基本的概念都不懂。”盖勒特格林德沃对他的长辈露出一个有些顽劣的笑容，“万分感谢提醒，先生。”说完他打了个响指，在“啪”的一声之后幻影移形消失了。  
路德维希依旧坐在咖啡馆里，他面前的那杯深色的饮品已经凉了，服务员走来问他需不需要继续点单，中年人微笑地挥挥手示意他不用。窗外的街道上除了光鲜的马车和汽车之外，还有抱着报纸或是鲜花的儿童，那些小个子们追着马车和汽车一路呼喊，似乎他们声音再大一点就能让坐在里面的人多买一份报纸或玫瑰，其中有几个在路过咖啡馆时朝着窗户一望，眼里带着好奇和渴求，毕竟柏林的初春还没那么暖和，玻璃窗内外像是两个世界。  
格林德沃的现任家主收回目光，唤来服务员结账，年轻人显然对这位绅士付给他的小费数额大为满意，为他拉开店门时的态度显得更加真诚起来。中年人朝他礼貌地笑笑，离开了咖啡馆。心想如果这位服务生知道他曾经也是街上捧着鲜花或报纸的孩子中的一员时会露出怎样的表情。  
而就在他离开那家咖啡馆之后，街边聚在一起休息的报童中的一位走进巷子里，对等在那里的人汇报说：“他是一个人出来的先生。”  
“你确定你看清了？桌前的是两个人，离开的只有一个人。”  
“是的先生，我确定。”孩子的眼里有着显而易见的期待和紧张，面前人直视着他的眼睛看不出情绪，他正紧张着，下一瞬间却让他觉得自己脑袋好像被打开了一样。  
“都是你的了。”意识回归之后，中年人递给他一个钱包，孩子像是不敢相信一般晕乎乎地接过来，对他小声地说了声谢谢，还拿出了一份报纸塞给他才转身跑出了巷子。  
约瑟夫克鲁姆眼看着那个孩子跑出巷子，脑子里却是他曾经在另一人脑海中看到的卖花男孩，跟刚刚跑开的那个孩子一样脸上脏兮兮的，穿着不合身的外套和裤子，手腕细瘦，眼里永远带着些胆怯，就像他在德姆斯特朗刚入学时所看到的一样，那时他厌恶极了那种唯唯诺诺和男孩说话时温和礼貌的语调，他挥霍着对方的真诚，又在背后跟他人讽刺这一点。  
现在男孩长大了，依旧温和有礼，却不再唯唯诺诺，并且满口谎言。约瑟夫克鲁姆心想。


	8. 第七章

盖勒特格林德沃一度以为自己再也不会踏上这块土地，至少在他进一步控制整个欧洲大陆之前不会。

他正坐在宽阔的船舱里，更多的麻瓜则挤在甲板上朝着港口的人群挥手冲着岸上他们认识或不认识的人们告别，报社的记者们高举着照相机记录着这一刻。麻瓜的科技在这十几年中以一种难以想象的速度发展着，一百年前的这个时候天空和海洋对于他们中大多数人而言还是过于危险或遥不可及的存在，巫师们凭借着飞天扫帚和门钥匙遥遥领先在前，而现在考虑到幻影移形距离过远的安全隐患，倒是他这个巫师开始搭乘麻瓜的交通工具了。路德维希在帮他订票之前还疑惑他为什么不使用门钥匙，年轻的圣徒头目表示他有着自己的考量，知己知彼，既然麻瓜们把这艘客轮捧到了天上，认为连“上帝都不会让她沉没”，他当然得感受一下这艘船。

他是从伦敦到达南安普顿的，中途无聊还去国王十字车站转了一圈，但他没穿过那堵墙去九又四分之三站台，霍格沃茨特快不会在平时发车。混淆咒使盖勒特这个在站台上游荡的可疑分子不会引起列车员的注意，他在那堵墙前站了一会儿，心想着这估计是这十三年来自己和他离得最近的一次。二十世纪初的伦敦是真正的雾都，天空常年灰蒙蒙的，稍远一些的建筑都显得朦朦胧胧，走在路上都能闻到空气里的异味，时间一长就能感觉到喉咙的不适。盖勒特施了个小魔咒，才感到周围的空气清新了一些。但跟记忆中夏日的戈德里克山谷相比依旧是天壤之别。事实上这些年他也不是没去过风景更加秀丽壮美的地方，那里也有清新的空气，清澈的溪流和林间的鸟鸣，但总是不一样的。

金发男人想到这里皱起眉。无需路德维希提醒，他也能明白克里克利这个人的能力究竟有多大，够不够在英国魔法部的诸多事宜之中空出手来去提醒两个外校的校长，他们治下有些不安分的学生需要格外注意。不过盖勒特同样清楚，克里克利这个人自上台之后一直受到英国魔法界各方的欢迎，其中重要的一点就是他愿意听取各方意见，只要对方却有可取之处他就会认真考虑，并采取措施。在盖勒特看来这也算是这位部长最有脑子的一点。

克鲁姆的猫头鹰朝着海峡对岸飞去，回来的时候并没有带着回信。知道这个消息的圣徒多半会认为信是发向魔法部部长的宅邸，但是盖勒特不这么想，这位克鲁姆校长还是普通教授时在德姆斯特朗的任教科目是变形术，每年的国际变形术研讨会他必定参加，通过德姆斯特朗校内的眼线他也知道这位先生不止一次在课上提过阿不思邓布利多的名字，表示此人的变形术在全世界的巫师中都少有人能出其右。

“英国魔法部部长应该感到幸运，邓布利多教授的才学可远远不止一个学校老师。”这是一位社团成员汇报的原话，而盖勒特头一次跟这个当初开除自己的老古板在某件事上达成一致。他曾讽刺地盘算着如果他当年不执意要求校长把自己开除，那么今天的阿不思邓布利多也许就不会在那所学校里十年如一日的围着一群愚蠢的小屁孩们打转，而应该在英国魔法部的某个部门里等待着下一次晋升。但当他想到这一层，却不知道哪一种情况能让他心里更舒服一些，毕竟无论在他的臆想还是现实里，阿不思的身边都没有他的位置。

男人英俊面容阴沉起来。他最初的追随者因为妹妹的意外去世而退缩了，他们本该一起离开那个山谷，为他们规划的理想和未来，为了更伟大的利益而共同奋斗。现实却是阿不思放弃了一切，龟缩在学校，把才华浪费在那些愚蠢学生的作业里。

他没有把英国过早地放进自己的计划中，除了对阿不思邓布利多本身的顾忌，就是想让海峡对岸的那人看看自己都错过了些什么。但显然他低估了他的道德家的使命感，暂时性的避让没让阿不思同样选择退一步，而是借别人的手捅了他一刀。是因为愧疚于自己曾经受到盖勒特格林德沃的“蛊惑”所以对此格外敏感？还是因为怕自己早晚会走到他面前告诉他当年是谁害死了阿利安娜？

如果是为了那个死去的小姑娘，他愿意接受对方的批判或是一场决斗，但若真如此他也不会手下留情。

盖勒特想起线人从大洋彼岸传来的消息，美国魔法国会在境内发现了一股具有不少破坏力的力量，上周在纽约的一个贫民区里这东西炸毁了一栋楼的玻璃，吓坏了居住在那里的麻瓜，但这件事还算在能够控制的范围内，最后因为没有找到肇事者而不了了之。这种熟悉的疑似魔力暴走的情况让他想起当年的那个金发小姑娘，事实上这些年盖勒特一直没有放弃对这类情况的探究，最后他确认那应该就是书上记录的“默默然”，而那些官方资料轻描淡写地在书里表示这种黑暗的寄生生物已经几个世纪没有出现过了。

只是他们不曾真正看见，或是选择视而不见罢了。默默然的形成离不开寄主自身对于魔力的恐惧和排斥，就像死去的阿利安娜是因为受到麻瓜的欺辱折磨才失去了对魔力的控制，而被默默然寄生的默然者在所有的书面记录中都没有活过十一岁，他们在能收到魔法学院的通知书前就死于魔力失控引起的种种事故里，阿利安娜能活到十四岁，几乎可以算的上是邓布利多一家创造出的一个奇迹，而为此付出的代价同样巨大。盖勒特惋惜一个本该颇有天赋的女巫的陨落，但更嫌恶她拖住了阿不思的脚步。

这当然是麻瓜和保密法的错误，所以他们需要做的就是将巫师的一切公开布诚，他曾经这样告诉阿不思，现在也始终坚信这个。

除此之外，当年那个女孩所爆发出的魔力实在太过令人惊叹，以至于直接掀翻了他们三个，没教养的山羊小子不算，但能同时把他和阿不思打倒的力量实在不容他小觑，若是能控制这股力量，对他而言将会是怎样的一种助力。正是基于此，盖勒特才暂时放下了对英国小小的报复计划，打算先去美国寻找他期待已久的东西。

如果这次能把那个默然者带回来，他倒是很期待阿不思的表情。

汽笛声响起来了，巨大的邮轮收起了船锚，朝着新世界的方向驶去。甲板上的离人们声音更加高昂，每个人都坚信着他们正在见证历史的新一页，并为自己能够登上这样一艘邮轮感到由衷的自豪。而喧闹的人群里，几个穿着风衣头戴圆帽的年轻人行色匆匆，他们的袖口露出一小截细细的“木棍”，探查着这艘巨大邮轮上任何细微的魔力波动。

巨大的邮轮缓缓朝着大洋彼岸驶去，而照片下的标题写着《麻瓜“永不沉没”号今日下水》，玛格丽特的脑袋从报纸后露出来，女孩把今天的《预言家日报》卷成一卷随意地放在长桌上，开始解决自己的午餐。

“克里克利部长今天去德国了？”贝蒂随口问了一句，瞄了一眼桌上的报纸，面上还是那张邮轮在海面上缓缓驶离岸边的照片：“《预言家日报》的人胆子也真是越来越大了，这是在现场拍的？‘永不沉没’的船，麻瓜们也真是什么都敢说啊，万一沉了怎么办。”

“我也觉得他们是不是太自信了点，毕竟这才是这艘船第一次下水。”简看了眼报纸上的报导，看起来《预言家日报》虽然也对麻瓜们的措辞表达了些许疑问，但对这艘船本身倒是抱着一种乐观态度。至少没人会觉得这艘邮轮的首航会出现什么问题。

“要真是这样也不是坏事。爸爸说麻瓜们的交通工具虽然比飞天扫帚和门钥匙慢得多，但是舒适性很高，他坐过一次类似这样的大船，说如果不赶时间的话其实非常不错。”玛格丽特喝了一口南瓜汁，旁边两个麻瓜家庭出身的学生附和地点点头，显然对她的话非常赞同，其他巫师家庭的孩子则一脸好奇，一个个把头转过来等着他们多讲一讲麻瓜们的新式交通工具。长桌上的讨论一时激烈，薇拉诺则有点呆呆地拿过那份报纸，昨天晚上图书馆另外两位常客没有看来，导致她在图书馆呆的时间有点久，等她意识到该回去睡觉了的时候天都快亮了，一上午女孩觉得自己整个人都在天上飞，偏偏第一节还是变形术，阿不思站在讲台上侃侃而谈，而她头一次觉得爸爸的声音也能这么催眠。好容易熬到了第二节的魔法史，女孩直接找了最后一排的位子坐下，刚坐稳就倒在桌上睡着了。

薇拉诺翻到头版那一页，上面报道了克里克利部长今日到德姆斯特朗访问，同行的除了几个魔法部的部员还有霍格沃茨的几位教授。标题下方是一张版面巨大的照片，克里克利部长和德姆斯特朗的克鲁姆教授站在最中间，两个人握着手，看上去这次会面相当愉快。

阿不思倒是没去，虽然他也收到了邀请。薇拉诺看了眼坐在教室席上的父亲，男人正在解决一块草莓蛋糕，并没有注意到女儿的目光。

“我告诉他们女儿的生日快到了，让出差见鬼去吧。”变形术教授是这么解释的，作为女儿，薇拉诺只能尽量让自己的表情矜持一点，至少别笑得太明显。

女孩正在思考该向阿不思敲诈点什么礼物，后脑勺就被拍了一记，抬起头才发现周围人都在看她，简皱着眉：“你最近怎么老是心不在焉的，连黑眼圈都长出来了，怎么回事？”“可能是昨天没睡好吧。”薇拉诺摸了摸自己的后脑勺，刚刚那下是贝蒂拍的，不得不说她手劲真的挺大。

“少来了，简晚上又打呼噜又磨牙，我和玛格丽特昨天半夜直接起来捏她的鼻子，我俩叫你好久你都没醒，你给我说你没睡好？”贝蒂凑过来压低了声音，“还是说你昨天晚上其实根本就不在宿舍里？”

玛格丽特和简也围拢过来，三双眼睛直勾勾地盯着她等她就范，薇拉诺只觉得冷汗都要下来了。玛格丽特在这时非常不必要地补充道：“但是我明明看到你床上似乎是躺着人的，还是说那个并不是你本人？我记得你上次有讲过怎么把一个小型的枕头变成比较大型的人偶这样的变形术啊薇拉诺。”简探过头来：“一个丢下朋友自己去夜游的格兰芬多该怎么处理呢？”

自入学以来，薇拉诺头一次体会到集体生活的坏处，同时在脑子里开始构思着瞎话的一百种编法。

“其实。。。”她刚想开口，结果脑袋经受到了今天的第二次撞击，跟着一只褐色的猫头鹰在长桌上连着滚了两米多远，途径之处打翻无数南瓜汁土豆泥，掉下一桌的羽毛。一时整个格兰芬多的长桌哀嚎声尖叫不断。其他几个学院的学生都把脑袋转过来，静默地看着狮院的鸡飞狗跳，斯莱特林们不怀好意地笑着，教师席上的布莱克校长不忍直视一般微微扭过头，嫌恶地吐出一句：“没有任何的餐桌礼仪，格兰芬多扣十分。”

“抱歉。”薇拉诺拿出魔杖丢了几个清理一新出去，及时止住了几个高年级女生的愤怒目光——她们的袍子上全是南瓜汁。罪魁祸首像是已经从连续的撞击中恢复了清醒，重新展开翅膀飞到薇拉诺面前找她要吃的，格兰芬多们不知道为什么一只猫头鹰也能做出类似于“理直气壮”的表情。

“阿不福思。”薇拉诺一脸生无可恋地看着那只猫头鹰，顺手给他喂了些豆子和一只本来打算用来研究变形术的小白鼠。

“一个包裹？”贝蒂则研究起了刚刚命中薇拉诺后脑勺的东西，“还附了贺卡，你叔叔寄来的。今天是什么特别的日子吗？”

“不是今天。”那只猫头鹰终于在薇拉诺这里讨够了食物，展开翅膀飞走了。女孩转过头来对朋友解释：“我生日快到了，四天之后。”

“天哪！我们什么都没准备！你为什么不早说！”“主要是我觉得也不是很重要……”“当然重要！人一生能有几个十二岁生日！”“简，每一个生日都只有一次。”“这不是重点！天哪你竟然没告诉我们，为什么？”

“所以你晚上偷偷溜出去是为了这个吗？”最后是玛格丽特拯救了她。薇拉诺才想起还有这么一茬，招了招手让她们三个低下头，压低了声音：“我知道了那个把赫奇帕奇的布兰登击下扫帚的人是谁。”

“什么！！”“小声！简！”

“但你是怎么查出来的。”玛格丽特看了眼周围，“你晚上出去就是调查这个？”

“其实一开始只是个巧合。十月份的时候我在图书馆听到了有人突然闯入了禁书区，然后我听到了他们的对话。一开始我还没在意……”“十月份，你背着我们偷偷一个人夜游了多少次了？！”“天哪简！先听她说完好吗，还有重点不是这个！”贝蒂像是恨不得用手捂住简的嘴巴，简委屈得撇撇嘴，但也终于肯定安分下来。

“那次他们来得很匆忙，而且听他们的对话似乎还要去魔药教室偷取原材料熬制魔药，听上去就像有人受伤一样。但是如果真的是学生的健康问题，为什么他们不报告级长，然后让格尔夫人他们去处理这个？”薇拉诺一边说着一边注意着四周，“他们走了之后我去那排书架周围看了看，发现那一片的书都是跟神奇动物或者魔法生物有关的。所以我在想，会不会跟神奇动物有关。”

“然后呢？你当时没有跟上他们去看看吗？”贝蒂问道，薇拉诺摇了摇头：“他们走的太快，而且当时巡夜的老师马上要来了，所以我还是回了宿舍。我本来以为如果真的出了什么事的话第二天就能得到消息，但是什么都没有发生，所以我一开始根本没想到这件事。一直到前段时间，他们又来了图书馆。”

“所以你到底背着我们夜游过多少次。”简似乎并没有被成功转移话题，薇拉诺有点痛苦地捂住脸：“三条密道的位置作为交换，咱们能翻篇了吗？”

“成交。”

“好，回到正题。”薇拉诺转过头来，“我听到他们在争吵，那个女生直接承认了是她自己把布兰登用恶咒击下了扫帚，但从她的描叙中，她似乎是为了那个男生出气，那个布兰登似乎故意在球场把游走球引到那个学长周围想让他受伤，还威胁了那个学长。”

“威胁？”玛格丽特突然开口，“因为他发现了他们夜游的事？但这说不通，布兰登是在魁地奇球场上出的事，那么那个学长应该也是赫奇帕奇的人才对，如果那个学长夜游被发现那么扣的是学院的分，他们是一个学院的，正常情况下发现这种事不应该是帮着隐瞒吗？”

“所以那个女生说了一句‘他明明知道你是去救那只独角兽’。”薇拉诺看了一眼窗外森林的方向，“所以我在想，或许他们那天晚上那么匆匆忙忙的不是为了救学校里的某个人，而是那片森林里的某只独角兽。如果是夜游的学生发现了受伤的神奇动物，想要救治它，那么自然没法把它送进医疗翼，只能自己想办法了。”

“夜游到城堡之外，在没有教授许可的情况下进入禁书区，或许再加上偷取魔药及原材料。”贝蒂总结道，“这几项加起来的确是够呛的，说不准会被开除。”

“而且在这种情况下，布兰登还在魁地奇的球场挑衅那个学长，你刚刚说他在球场上故意把游走球引到他身边去，想要让他掉下扫帚？”玛格丽特面色严肃，“看来布兰登这个人的品行的确值得商榷。”

“不是值得商榷的问题，他就是个恶棍，艾伦跟我说过很奇怪为什么这个人会被分到赫奇帕奇，这个家伙完全不是那种和气的人，虽然他的确功课和魁地奇还不错，但他们学院内对他不满的人似乎不少，连艾伦入学当晚都被他欺负过，他强行用他的麻瓜糖果换了艾伦的巧克力蛙和甘草糖，不然就不让他进宿舍的房间。”贝蒂往赫奇帕奇的长桌看过去，“虽然艾伦当时说他觉得也不算什么，他对麻瓜的那些糖果还挺感兴趣的。”

“所以现在一个学院内部的恶霸遭到了打击，赫奇帕奇的其他人虽然知道是谁干的，但因为他平时作恶太多，所以没人愿意为他出头了吗？”简撇撇嘴，“如果魁地奇球场上真的是布兰登先动的手，那也难怪会这个样子了。”

“但就算是这样，我还是有一点想不通。”薇拉诺看向赫奇帕奇的长桌，獾们的情绪依旧不高，布兰登已经从医疗翼里出来了，但他在被治愈之后就被父母接回了家中，这似乎也是部长先生的意思，至少学校里是没人能从这位当事人嘴里得到任何东西了。

“虽然布兰登过去的确很不讨人喜欢，但这次他也受了很重的伤，既然他在学院内的人缘和名声都不是很好，那么为什么没有人出来指认这一点。按照图书馆里那个女生说的，当时在魁地奇球场上他故意把游走球引向另一个球员，还差一点让人家摔下扫帚，那么场上的其他人也能看到，可没有一个人提过这件事。”简被薇拉诺一番话搞得云里雾里：“所以呢？”

“如果大家都不喜欢某个人遇到了什么糟糕的事，在一般的情况下，有人会在这个时候让他更倒霉一点，也总会有一些好心的人多多少少愿意伸以援手。”玛格丽特替她解释道，“但赫奇帕奇们直到现在也没有任何的表示，从一年级到七年级没有一个学生谈起过这件事，这才是最奇怪的地方。”

“对呀！这种时候不应该出来把事情说清楚吗，这样事情不就能解决了？”简一个回头看向赫奇帕奇的长桌，眼神里的疑惑和探究过于明显，把几个刚刚用完餐的小獾吓了一跳。

“我不明白的就是这里，这明明也不是一件很复杂的事。”薇拉诺曲起手指敲了敲那个包裹，“所以我打算去这件事起源的地方看看。”

“起源的地方？“贝蒂似乎明白了些什么，登时瞪大了眼睛，尖叫起来：“那可是黑森——！”“嘘！”简及时得捂住了她的嘴，“你小声一点。”

“如果我没理解错的话，你应该不是计划在白天的时候进入黑森林吧。”玛格丽特算是三人中最冷静的一个了，薇拉诺点了点头，贝蒂拼命摇头道：“千万别！威廉告诉过我那里有很多很恐怖的东西，根本不是一年级的学生能对付的！”

“贝蒂，威廉才二年级，他是怎么知道里面有什么的。”简再次抓住了重点，贝蒂一愣，脸上的表情像是想回到几秒前掐死那个自己。玛格丽特和薇拉诺对视一眼，黑发姑娘看向好友：“所以我们可以理解为，你哥哥去过黑森林？”

长桌的另一头，波特家的大儿子突然被好友拍了拍肩，他有些疑惑地顺着好友手指的方向转过头去，发现四个一年级的小姑娘正紧紧地盯着自己，他最暴力的小妹妹脸上难得出现了类似于“抱歉”的表情。

“我觉得她们一定不是准备给你递情书。”好友在男孩旁边补充了一句。


End file.
